


The Grey Pull

by dreamspiderdance



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also Sans got hurt because he overworks himself, And they're named after characters from cartoons?, Bread puns, But It's MY version of FellSwap Sans, F/M, FellSwap Sans likes puns, Goat puns, Grillby is in the mafia?, I broke it, I'm so sorry, Kind of fast burn, Mentions of Injuries, Moo-Moo Mother Trucker, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Puns and Jokes, Reader doesn't care about her life, Reader has determination soul, Reader is cool in my eyes, Reader is two handfuls, Reader likes meme songs, Reader likes puns, Sans cares, Sans doesn't know the name of the boob holder, Sans is a handful, Sans isn't as tsundere as i thought, Sans loves Reader, Sans might actually take better care of himself than Reader, Slow Updates, Soulmates, TAGGGGGS, They're BAAAd, This Is Kind Of Like FellSwap Gold Sans, Will tag as I go along, also slight angst, but lots of fluffy, idk how to write relationships, mentions of gun, minor abuse, oh no, pew pew, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamspiderdance/pseuds/dreamspiderdance
Summary: You were walking home one night when you heard shouting followed by someone letting out a cry. Being a curious person, you decided to investigate. You found a skeleton that was about to dust and you took him home in a panic. You didn't think you'd get attached, or be running. But life has a certain way of playing things.
Relationships: Fellswap Sans/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sans (Fellswap)/Reader
Comments: 68
Kudos: 179





	1. A Walk Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT! I finally wrote more than 1,000 words! This chapter might seem off because I had different plans for the story. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the journey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of gunshots, a knife, and injuries.

You didn’t care for much, you weren't heartless or anything. There were things in your life that had value, but you tended to simply… not care about anything. You didn’t need to look on the bright side of things since your life was literally just a repeat. Not like a loophole, you just did the same thing every day... kinda like a loophole.

You glanced around your grey apartment and shrugged as you picked up a black sock, these things kept getting everywhere. You hummed Africa in your head as you searched for it on your phone, instead of playing just one meme song why not your whole playlist? So you turned on your meme playlist and began washing dishes. As you were washing a knife your hand slipped and you sliced your palm open.

“Mother f-fricking- ow! This is just… _knife_.” You hissed in pain but snickered at your pun. Laughter _was_ medicine after all.

You rushed to the cabinet and pulled out a small bag and grabbed a monster candy from it. It was a good thing you’ve helped a lot of Monsters, they tended to offer you monster candy (if you were lucky) which healed most minor injuries. You unwrapped the candy and popped it in your mouth. The candy was like eating Pop Rocks but with vanilla flavoring. The cut in your hand healed completely and you laughed.

“I really need to get out more.” You commented as you resumed cleaning.

Once you were finished you slipped on a grey hoodie, black shirt, and dark blue jeans for work. You walked out the door and locked it with a sigh. You headed down the stairs to the elevator and stopped when one of your neighbors waved. You waved back and then headed down when the doors opened. You headed towards your car when you noticed a light on. You sighed as you climbed into your car and tried starting it.

“Oh, this is just… peachy!” You slapped on a fake smile as you got out. “It’s dead! Yay me!” You slammed the door and began walking to work. Over halfway there you checked the time, ten forty-five. Good, you still have time, but you’d be cutting it awfully close. You don’t think you ever been late (on purpose).

You worked in Ebbot City Mall as a cashier for Forever 21. You ~~ran~~ walked into the employee room, checked in, changed into your uniform, and started your shift. You overheard a co-worker talking to a customer rudely, you sighed and turned to interfere. What you saw was… a white dog and another taller dog. Linda, your co-worker, hated Monsters she made you ring them up whenever they came by. You walk over and look your co-worker in the eye. “Is there a problem?”

Linda nodded, “They won’t leave after I’ve asked them too. They are disrupting the other shoppers.” She sounded like a PTA mom. “They knocked over a shirt display!”

“It was an accident!” The dogs looked over at you and you grinned.

“It’s alright, I’ll clean it up. Have a nice day!” You cringed after you turned away, more cleaning.

You stayed until eight at night to close and mop the floors, when you were done you went out to the parking lot and cringed for what must have been the thirtieth time that day. Your car was still at the apartment. You sighed and started your dark walk home. You decided to get fast food instead of cooking so you stopped and ate. Eight-thirty. You had only begun walking again for five minutes when you heard a male scream and several gunshots coming from a pitch-black alley next to you. You watched some people wearing bunny masks head out of the alley and you press yourself against the wall as they turned the opposite way.

“MONSTER? Hardly anything to be scared of! WHAT A LOSER!” The tallest one screamed with laughter as the other two snickered with him.

Something in you gave a pull to the alley and you slid to the entrance. _“Okay, maybe I should just walk home."_ You thought while still heading into the alley. _“Or I could just see if there’s anyone down here because why not?”_

You turned on your phone flashlight as you walked closer to the middle. A long painful whine came from a box a few feet away from you. In the box was a skeleton to big for it but seemed to be using it for protection. They were wearing black jeans and a button-up black shirt, both articles of clothing were ruined by dirt and dust. The only color about them was the red gloves they wore. Their skull was littered with scratches and clear red-tinted liquid. Wherever their clothes were ripped there were huge gashes that were leaking the same reddish liquid and white dust. Every few seconds they would let out a soft cry of pain. You weren’t going to comment on how their eye sockets were closed. _That's not normal. Skeletons don't have eyelids._

“Hey, dude? You okay?” You waited a moment for a response before looking around and hooking your arm under them, you ignored the louder cry of pain as you picked them up. You adjusted them so that you were carrying them bridal style to your apartment. Thankfully they were super light. You ignored the weird looks from everyone as you unlock your door and rushed in. You frowned as you placed them on your bed, you then went to grab your small stash of monster candy. You fed it to him as you spoke softly, “Come on dude, don’t dust on me. Please dude. Hey… you’re gonna be okay...”

The cracks on the skeleton began fixing slowly and you ended up just feeding them the whole bag. They stirred and lifted their skull and kept their eye sockets closed.

“AH, SO _THIS_ IS THE HUMAN’S VERSION OF HELL.” Then they passed out again.

You figured with their shrill but slightly gruff voice that they were male. You took off his red gloves and paused, he has claws? You pulled out your phone and looked up what human finger bones were called. Phalanges? Okay then. Since he wasn’t about to die you undressed the rest of him with your eyes closed and threw him in a bath. You kind of just hosed him off without looking and slipped a hoodie and sweatpants on him, then you paused and gave him your fluffy pink socks. You moved him to your bed and put your light blue blanket on him. You stared at him for another moment then chuckled. “Heh, he’ll probably throw a fit if he doesn’t like pink socks.”

“GREAT MINDS _PINK_ ALIKE.” He muttered and you began laughing. His eye sockets slowly opened and then he screamed and you screamed and threw yourself off the bed which caused you to smack your head painfully against the floor with a _THUNK_. You winced as the thunking sound echoed throughout the room.

“WHO ARE YOU?” He sat up and backed against the wall.

”Who are _you_?” You shot back while rubbing your head.

“WHY AM I HERE?” A look of fear passed his skull as he glared at you.

“...I found you in a box. Because you stupidly got yourself in that situation.” You stood up shakily and got a good look at him. A scar ran over his left eye socket, his sockets had two red glowing eye sockets, and he had a whole smile of unnecessarily sharp teeth.

He growled and tried to stand up which resulted in him falling on his face. “I _FELL_ FOR YOU. NOT THAT I CARE OR ANYTHING.”

You snorted and helped him lay down. “I _leg_ to differ. You were twenty seconds from death when I found you. Did you get mixed in with the wrong crowd or…?” You tilted your head slightly as you sat across from him.

“I WAS ATTACKED.” He slumped in your bed and threw the blanket over himself. “I WORK FOR THE QUEEN. AND HAD TO STAY LATE DUE TO… STUFF. I DIDN’T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND HERE’S THE RESULT, I COULDN’T FIGHT BACK.”

“I don’t believe that for a minute.” You shake your head but shrug. “You need to take better care of yourself, Mister… you.”

“MY NAME IS SANS.” He grumbled from under the blanket.

“Sans the skeleton?” You asked while standing up.

“YES SIR- I MEAN MA’AM.” He peered out to see your reaction.

“Wow, I can’t believe you _miss_ gendered me.” You punned, hoping it’d break the ice… but why do you care? He’s going to be just a burden to you.

“SORRY THAT WAS MY _MISS_ TAKE.” He pulled off the blanket and smiled at you.

He closed his eye sockets most likely in exhaustion. “Are you hungry?” You asked while walking back to the door.

He opened them in shock before relaxing. “ONLY IF YOU ARE.”

You raise your eyebrows in amusement. “Sans I’m asking if _you’re_ hungry.”

“FINE, I AM!” He growled.

“Do you want to go into the kitchen?”

He shrugged. “WHATEVER YOU WANT WOMAN. IT’S NOT LIKE I HAVE MUCH OF A SAY. ” He glared at the sweat pants.

“Woman, ouch.” You grinned as you walked back over and pick up the skeleton bridal style. He looked away and you swore you saw a red color dusting his cheeks.

You sat him on your couch and began pulling things out of the cabinets. You began humming another meme song in your head. “Hey, do you mind if I play music while I cook?”

He frowned and rolled his eye lights. 'WHATEVER YOU SAY."

You started the meme playlist and of course, an inappropriate song came on. You turned and laughed, Sans was just staring at you with a disapproving glare. "I KNOW THAT SONG FOR SOME REASON."

"Ha! It's been stuck in my head for the past couple of days." You were still embarrassed but amused that he knew the song.

He gave you a blank look before you turned back to the kitchen. You paused in pulling things out and then decided on pizza subs. So you grabbed mini-sub rolls and spread pizza sauce, cheese, and pepperoni on it. You wrapped the two you made in tinfoil before placing 'em in the oven at three hundred and fifty degrees for five minutes. You turned to Sans after taking them out of the oven. “Want it? The only monster food item is pepperoni.”

He gave you a look before you placed it in front of him. "Pizza on bread!”

He just gave you another look until you walked away. "I'll be back." You went into your room and opened the texting app.

**Me:** _Could you meet me tomorrow at work? I have an... issue… This issue is currently on my couch._

**Indigo:** 👍 

**Indigo:** _I'll be there._

**Me:** _Thanks…_

"HEY UH HUMAN?" You walked out and saw Sans peering over the couch with the plate in his hand.

“Yeah, Sans?” You walk closer.

“WHAT DID ONE PLATE SAY TO THE OTHER?” He waves his empty plate in front of you.

“What?” You snicker as you try and grab the plate.

“DINNER IS ON ME.” He set it on your head, crumbs first.

“Sans… that’s awful! Your joke included!” You threw a pillow at him and then set the plate in the sink. “Is this how you try and charm the ladies?” 

“TRY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN _TRY_? MY JOKES AND PUNS ARE _AMAZING_.” He looks shocked at your statement.

“No, they aren’t.” You walked back out and cross your arms.

He gasps and falls off the couch. “HOW DARE YOU! YOU’VE DUSTED ME.”

“Oh noo.” You play along and stop to help him up.

"WHATEVER SHALL I DO- I'VE BEEN DUSTED!" Sans laughed.

"Y/n." You blurted out your name and the cringed. Nice way to respond.

You go and grab his gloves and bring them back.

“Y/N, EXCUSE ME?” He turns to you. 

“Huh?” You sit on your couch and turn on your TV. “This is something I haven’t turned on in a week. Hey Sans, do you have anyone you want to call? I didn’t take the time to look for your belongings when I picked you up.” You cringe again after blowing him off.

He seems to ponder this for a minute and you grow uneasy. “MY BROTHER… BUT I AM NOT SURE IF HE’D EVEN WANT TO SPEAK TO ME.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: I don't care about anything or anyone.  
> Sans: *exists*  
> Reader: I will protect you with my short life.
> 
> I have several ideas for Papyrus' character, but would you like to see him paired with anyone particular? Also thank you for reading.
> 
> Do you want to know what else has reading? My Tumblr! Go yell at me from there! https://the-dreamspiderdance.tumblr.com/ (I will one day master the art of linking)


	2. Skelly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You deal with Sans and Sans... Sans acts weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been incredibly busy and all that jazz. Also, I did not expect all the love from the last chapter, thank you so much!
> 
> (I realized that I made a tiny mistake last chapter and that Sans' magic is red and not purple.) -NOW FIXED

Cleaning, one of your most hated activities. You hated it more than dang Linda and that was saying something. You focused on the small pile of dishes in front of you as you washed. You turned a bit and caught Sans tugging his legs closer to him as he closed his eye sockets. You quietly stepped closer and paused.

“I’m So Sorry Papyrus…” He was whispering to himself so quietly that you almost missed it over the sound of the sink. He clutched at his ~~your~~ hoodie and began to shake softly.

It felt like a ninety-pound weight was dropped on your chest. You turn off the water and go up to him while drying your hands on your pants. “Sans? Are uh-" You stopped.

He looked up at you sadly before burying his skull into the sweatshirt. You hesitate before sitting next to him and giving him a pat on his skull. You’re no good at comforting people, you’re so bad at it that you’re now looking it up. Witness their feelings? Okay. “Hey, Sans, I know that you’re upset, would you like to talk about it?”

He only bitterly laughed. “WHAT DO YOU THINK?” 

Okay, that didn't go well. You turn to your phone again and google, ‘How to comfort someone who rejected your attempt at comforting?’ You just got the same results and you groaned softly. “S-Sans I understand that you’re upset and if need to talk to someone I’m here for you.” You stand up and began walking away when you hear a soft whimper.

“P-Please Stay With Me.” He turns to you desperately, the weight on your chest grew and you winced.

 _“Oh shoot. My heart.”_ You hop the couch and sit closer to him despite feeling uncomfortable.

He suddenly moves closer to you then kind of flops into your right side. “Oh.” The pressure slowly began lifting. You pat him on the back as he rests his hand slightly on your leg. You awkwardly pat his… what the hell is a skeleton’s back called? 

He sighed before speaking softly. “The Underground Wasn’t A Pleasant Place. At All. It’s Mostly The Reason Why My Brother And I…” He looked at you then stiffened. “My Brother Won't Speak To Me Because I Abused Him. I Hurt Him Because He Couldn’t Defend Himself. And Do You Know What Happened To Those Who Couldn't Defend Themselves?" He let out a crazed laugh. "THEY _DIED_!" He sounded hysterical.

You began to google 'head traumas' as he sat there making soft "Myah Ha Ha's."

He seemed to snap out of his pity party/hysterics party and he apologized. “Excuse My Behavior, I Am Unwell.” He smiles at you and then begins laughing and then looks up at you. “ONE TIME I WAS TRYING TO USE A SHORTCUT AND I ENDED UP IN A DITCH, IN FRONT OF THE QUEEN, MIND YOU. WHAT DIDN’T HELP ME WAS THAT I SAID ‘HOLE-IN-ONE.’ IN A VERY SERIOUS VOICE. SHE FOUND IT VERY FUNNY THOUGH.”

You snicker, “Oh my God Sans, what the heck?”

“IT WAS FUNNY!” He grins while moving closer to you, it was comfortable. Wait a moment why was this... okay. Woah, save room for Jesus.

He placed his gloved hand in your ‘fleshy’ hand and squeezed softly. You felt your face warm up as you watched his hoodie rise and fall with his breathing. “ _Skeletons shouldn't have to breathe…"_ You quietly thought to yourself. “ _What a strange skeleton”_

“TELL ME Y/N… WHAT IS YOUR STORY?” He asked as he looked into your eyes.

You shake your head while smiling. “My life was normal. Surprise surprise.” You wink and squeeze his hand back. “Just a normal human. But hey, you doing alright now?” You changed the subject quickly.

“I’M FINE NOW… Thank You Y/n…” He looks over at you with a sincere smile.

You nod and stand up, reluctantly letting go of his hand. “I’m always pleased to help. And hold on, I’m going to put you in my bed.”

“KINKY.” He somehow wiggles his… bone brows?

“ _Bone brows… this dude gets weirder by the second!_ ”

“Not until the second date.” You snort and pick him up. He laughed as you bring him back to your room and slap him on the bed. “Now stay there and go to sleep, I’m going to go slap an extra blanket on the couch for me.”

Sans starts protesting but you ignore him and head out. You turn back to see him start turning red again.

“Cute.” You mumble as you shut the door on his now bright cherry skull.

 _“Did I just say cute to a_ ~~_man_ ~~ _skeleton I hardly know?”_ You groan and then grab a blanket, and you’re in the middle of putting it on your couch when you hear a thump and then-

“ **Y/N**!” Sans screams from your room.

You peer into see Sans laying on the floor, on his back with the blanket on top of him. You take a picture and stifle a yawn as you pull him up on the bed. “ Stop trying to pretend like my bed is dangerous. Go to sleep Mister Grumpy Bones.” You grab your charger and pajamas before stopping by the door. You turn around and he looks so shocked that you began giggling as you leave with the door open. You go take a shower and change into your pajamas. You turn everything off and then quietly tell Sans goodnight before heading to the couch and passing out.

_It’s cold, you’re freezing. You turn in all directions only to realize you’re surrounded in white. It’s snow. You hear the crunching of the snow from under your feet as you head towards a dark figure. It’s a house. It’s like a wooden log cabin you’ve seen in those travel pamphlets. Something comes running out and then stops in front of you._

_“Hi, Momma!” A small human child with skeleton-like eye sockets greeted you. “Dad Said You Were Out Here.” She only had a thin black jacket with a red stripe in the middle along with orange shorts. “Why Do You Think He Wanted Us To Go On This Trip?”_

_Your mouth moved without you even opening your lips. “Well Sans definitely believes in family time.”_

_“Daddy Says You Don’t Like His Idea Of Family Time.” She grabbed your hand and you got a good look at her pink eye lights. Weird._

_Why are you dreaming of this? This is so weird._

_“Your dad says I say a lot of things. But that one is true. He sucks at trip planning.” Dream You laughed as the little girl grinned. Her teeth were pointed slightly at the ends._

_Sans came out of the house while wearing a pink frilly apron and smiling. “ARIAL! Y/N! DINNER TIME!”_

_Just as you took a step you woke up._

Thanks to your dream you got up earlier than normal. You started to cook for you _and_ _him_. It felt different to cook for more than one person but in a good way. You headed to your room to wake him and didn’t see him there. “Sans?” You looked around your room and under your bed before starting to panic. “Sans!” You went out to the living room and paused.

There was Sans sitting on the couch grinning like the Cheshire cat. You picked up a pillow and chucked it at him. “You scared me you jerk!”

He began laughing as he tried to explain himself. Once he collected himself enough he began talking. “I WOKE UP BEING ABLE TO USE MY SHORTCUTS.” He laughed harder as you hit him again

“I’m gonna hurt you!” You tried hitting him again but he gives you a sweet smile.

“YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME.”

You narrow your eyes and lean into his face. “Try me.” 

A few beads of red sweat appear on his skull as he surrenders quietly. You snicker as he begins mocking you and you go get his breakfast. You bring him a plate of eggs and bacon as he complains about you walking away. You flick his skull and sit next to him with your own plate of food. Once you finished you started cleaning up the kitchen and living room while talking to him, and then you get ready. You’re in your room with only a tank top and pants when Sans is knocking on your bedroom door.

“You better not be at my door Sans.” You slip on a grey button-up shirt and start buttoning it as you open the door. Behold, the skeleton.

“KNOCK KNOCK!” He says while smiling sheepishly up at you.

“Who’s there?” You ask while dragging him back to the couch.

“NOBEL.” His face drops into a blank stare and you began groaning.

You choose to not listen to his pun and you began explaining what was going to happen today when you left. “Listen bud, I have to work and all that lovely jazz. So if you need anything you’re going to have to teleport your butt… well, your lack of butt to wherever you need to go. Within reason of course.” You were nervous that Sans would hurt himself so you sighed and handed him your phone. You showed him the password and told him it was for emergencies _only_ , then you told him if he needed anything to call the contact ‘Indigo’. You checked the time and groan, it’s nine o’clock. Time to run out of here. “I have a friend who is going to take me home tonight… she uh… she’s a healer…”

It would be best to include the fact that she was a mage later. You were right by the door giving Sans one last goodbye when someone pounded on it. You turned around and answered the door, a dark red-haired female pushed the door completely open and hugged you. Before slapping your hands and face.

“You didn’t tell me it was an injured person! I could’ve had Paps drive me over here!” She glares at you with her sea-green eyes.

You frown and then laugh slightly. Indigo had a very extroverted personality. She could literally make friends with a rock, but she normally had only a few friends she actually hung out with. You had met her back when monsters had first emerged, she was being cornered by a few jerks who didn’t like her being a supporter. You had been on the fence about monsters, but hearing those people’s words… it made you more determined to help them settle in the town. Even if it was by being nice with customer service.

“Good morning to you too SpongeBob.” You hiss and rub your face and give a quick glance to Sans who looked like he was about to run, figuratively. Another skeleton was standing next to her and you turned back to Sans who was slowly inching to the floor.

“This is my friend Papyrus. He’s a skeleton.” Indigo pulled a tall skeleton wearing a black jacket into your apartment. “He works at-”

“PAPYRUS...” Sans sounds upset as he straightens up and puffs out his chest.

“m’lo- brother?” Papyrus peers over at Sans and frowns deeply. “... are you alright?”

Sans places a fake smile on his face. “Y-YUP! JUST CHILLING WITH MY UH… F-FRIEND. MY _BEST_ PAL Y-Y/N!”

“Chilling.” You mutter, he didn’t seem like the type to say ‘chilling’.

“but sans you have work.” Papyrus looked worried.

“Oh, sheets they’re brothers.” Indigo looks over at you with wide eyes. “Did you know that?” Her eyes scan him for a minute before turning to you and pulling you to your room. “Y/n L/n do you know who that skeleton is?”

You shake your head worriedly. “I literally found him in an alley. Is he my long lost grandma or something?”

Indigo begins laughing. “Oh that’s _good_ , that’s _so_ good. I’m keeping that joke for Papyrus. And this whole situation is perfect!” She is now cackling at this point and you just kind of want to leave.

“Um, in case you forgot I have no idea what’s going on.” You remind her gently, she looks over and nods slowly.

“Right, have you… have you heard of SOULmates?” She asks while holding her hand out in a cup.

“Yeah I have why-” You feel a soft tugging on your chest and a bright red light filled the room before settling in Indigo’s green glowing hand. Only a few mages could pull souls out, and Indigo learned how to do it by the time she was twelve. “That’s weird.” You squinted at your soul and frowned, there was a darker red streak across it that you’ve never seen before.

“You’ve seen it before, you’ve just never been aware of it until now,” Indigo replied to your thoughts while giving a dismissive wave. “Anyways on to SOULmates, you and Sans’ souls were made for each other. This explains why you two were comfortable around each other. Do you know how people say they have an ‘other half’? Well instead, you’re a sock and Sans is like your other sock. You can’t have just one. Like sweet without salty. Yes, you’re great on your own, but you’re even better with your pair.”

You frown and look down, “Sans and I are... wow Indigo you really need to stop dropping things on me right before work. And using socks."

Indigo squeaks as she checks the time. “We _need_ to go _now_!” She runs out the door while you’re grabbing her keys and following her. “Bye Sans! It was lovely meeting you! We’ll be back tonight!” 

Papyrus lowers his head to speak to Sans one last time before leading you out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my Tumblr can now be found [here!](https://the-dreamspiderdance.tumblr.com)  
> \---  
> This is only dialogue-heavy because I needed them to talk. Please tell me if you see any mistakes or anything you'd like to see or even if you have any questions. I always read my comments!  
> \---  
> Indigo: Y'all are soulmates fam.  
> Reader: What the frick are you doing here now?


	3. I Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you and Sans deal with things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my absence. It's been a week :/
> 
> The end of this chapter is very messy, sorry about that.
> 
> This whole chapter sucks and I'm so sorry.
> 
> (Leave a comment! I enjoy replying to them!)

You were probably going to kill Indigo or thank her. You weren’t sure just yet. Sans was laying next to you in nicer pants and another oversized hoodie, courtesy of Indigo. He glared at you before looking down and mumbling. “YOU _BEDDER_ STAY ON YOUR SIDE OF THE BED.”

“You already used that one.” You mumble sleepily.

You haven’t shared a bed with someone since you were little and God knows how long ago that was. Your tired eyes close as you took a moment to review what happened in the past twenty-four hours.

As soon as you Indigo walked into work your boss greeted you with a nervous huff. Your boss hardly ever left the back unless there was a huge emergency. “Y/n could I speak to you for a moment?” They seemed upset and nervous.

Indigo gave you a worried look before walking past. You nodded and followed them to their office. Well, long story short you were getting laid-off. There wasn’t enough money for this Forever 21 branch and they had to let some people go. You thought it was a load of BS. 

“I have seniority!” You tried to keep a straight face despite being upset.

“So does everyone out there. I’m sorry, this is your last week working here.” They shook your hand as you departed.

You walked out and blindly started heading back home, there wasn’t a point to stay if you could just be at home wallowing in your self-pity by yourself. Oh wait, you have the skeleton who also happens to be your damn soulmate back at home. No self-pity party for you. Speaking of Sans you paused by the same alleyway you found him went down it. You wanted to double-check and see if there was anything you missed in your mad dash to save his life. After looking for a bit you found a rather expensive phone tucked under the Amazon box you had found Sans in.

“How did he fit in there?” You think out loud as you picked the phone up and turned it on.

There was just a black wallpaper that said, “Congrats Idiot, You Can Read.”. You looked at the notifications, one hundred missed calls and texts. You frowned at the notifications before trying to unlock it with no success. You gave a final glance around the dusty place and your eyes came across a small paper folded neatly. You placed the phone in your pocket as you picked up the small paper and the contents read:

To Y/n L/n-

We know who you are and what you saw. Your work is only the first to go. If you even think of showing the skeleton or the police… you’ll be sorry. - Wonder

You felt your hands and legs shake as the feeling of being watched made itself known. You needed to leave. You needed to leave _now_. You ran to your apartment building and climbed up the stairs, unlocked your door, slammed it, and ran into your room. You threw yourself on your bed and cried. You felt scared, you wanted to stop feeling… why did you help him- why? Why? WHY? You should’ve never walked, you should’ve asked Indigo for a ride. Curse you for being so damn-

The bed dipped with a new weight as someone gently rubbed your back. “THERE, THERE HUMAN. YOU’LL BE OKAY.”

You looked up and he smiled fondly at you. You scooted closer to him as he continued to rub your back softly. With his other hand, he grabbed the paper from your hand and read it. His eye lights went out as he fumbled for your phone and sent a quick message. He set it down before pulling you to his face, still with void sockets.

“Sans?” Your voice wavered, you weren’t scared but you were worried.

He blinked slowly (you really wanted to know how it was possible for him to blink) and his eye lights came back but as pinpricks. “Y/n You Need To Leave This Apartment.”

You opened your mouth to ask when he sighed and then started to explain the people and the mafia behind them, it was a small mafia but with a high kill count. Including monsters. The police didn’t want to mess with them but those who had magic investigated. Mostly because they were the ones in danger. Sans was in charge of the investigation when they found out about him from a spy that he arrested.

“Y/N You’re In Danger Being Around Me, My Magic Isn’t Fully Back Yet And They Are Already Pissed At Me… What If I Can’t Save You?” He looked up and then sadly shook his head. He let go of your face and leaned closer to you.

Your chest tightened with the now-familiar weight as you stared at him. "It's… we're going to be fine…" The words left your mouth before you had time to process it. "I can call Indigo-"

"What If You Get Hurt. I Just Found You. I Can't Lose You." He gave you a pleading look.

Vulnerable Sans, that's new. You almost liked it. You know, if you weren't in trouble with the mafia.

Suddenly you were _determined_ to help him. “I’ll take care of you the best I can. Even if it means I’ll have to fight the mafia.” Okay maybe fighting the mafia was not one of your better ideas.

"Y/N… I…" He was speechless. "YOU’RE JUST A HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? BLOW UP A MAFIA?”

Now _that_ was a _good_ idea. You were always down for danger, even though you preferred the quiet of home. How would you get a hold of explosives? Sans face palmed before shaking his head. “I FORBID YOU FROM BLOWING UP THE MAFIA.”

“But wouldn’t that _blow_ you away?” You asked while laughing.

“I WOULD DEFINITELY _MISSLE_ THE JOKE BUT MY MIND WOULD BE _BLOWN_.” The tension in the room subsided as you both began laughing.

You guys had just calmed down when you thought of the perfect pun. “W-Wait this whole thing would be a _blast_!” You both started laughing again.

You noticed how he’s eye sockets crinkled like a human’s eyes would while laughing. You took your phone from him and pressed on Indigo’s name. You saw that Sans had texted her a simple: “Y/N NEEDS TO STAY AT YOUR HOUSE. SOMETHING CAME UP.” Indigo wasn’t the type to worry but she said she’d send her teleporter. He rested his skull against your shoulder and somehow your hands ended up intertwined. This was surprisingly comfortable. But then fate had to ruin it because seconds later Papyrus was walking in your room.

He winked and took out his phone to take a picture of you two. You reluctantly got up as Papyrus began explaining what Indigo said to him. It wasn’t any different then what Sans had requested for you in his text to Indigo. Papyrus helped you pack clothes and toiletries while Sans folded your blanket and sat there uselessly.

"BROTHER, TAKE HER FIRST…" He ~~demanded~~ requested.

You shake your head and point to him while setting your third bag on the floor.

"Take him and slap him somewhere comfortable. Then come back for me." You say as Sans begins to protest.

"sorry sans, i gotta obey the lady." He grins and grabs Sans’ hand. Sans glares at you as he and Papyrus promptly vanish from the room.

Papyrus returns moments later and grabs your hand and bags. "... deep breaths okay?"

"Why-" You're in a new place before you can even blink. You immediately recognize it as Indigo's house from the multiple blue colored walls and the picture of you and her. Why she liked blue so much was a mystery to you. Also, you got to get her to take down that picture. Sans was laying on his back in the middle of her living room. You began laughing as he growled. 

“HAR HAR! LAUGH AT THE SKELETON. GET YOUR BUTT AND LACK OF BUTT OVER HERE TO HELP ME.” He glared at you as he dramatically spread his arms out.

“Sorry, Sans.” You say even though you aren’t sorry. You pick him up bridal style as Indigo makes a dramatic entrance by kicking open her own door.

You make a squeaking sound as you nearly drop Sans. “IS SHE CRAZY?” Sans asks you as he rests his skull on your shoulder.

"Yes, very." You look at Papyrus who nods in agreement.

"You'll never believe it Y/n! I heard Linda talking to Karen who was talking to Helen who said, 'Y/n was laid off.'." You cringed so hard you knew if the multiverse theory was real, the other versions of you would feel it. You look down to see Sans staring back at you.

“YOU WERE LAID OFF?” He asks with worry as you place him in a chair.

You nod sheepishly and shrug. “Yeah, but I’ll manage. I have before.”

It’s true, ever since… since _they_ left. You weren’t one to complain about eating noodles or whatever cheap thing you could buy. It was no different then so it wouldn’t be now, once this was over Sans would go back to the police and you’d get a new job. Indigo would probably do her own thing, and you would never hear from Papyrus again. Did… did you matter to them? Probably not. 

“ARE YOU OKAY Y/N?” Sans asks you and you just shrug.

“I’m alright, I don’t _chair_ too much.” 

Papyrus froze and then shook his head rapidly. “please don’t make any more puns.”

“I know this isn’t any _phone_ but I found this for you.” You held out his phone and he grabbed it.

“PAPYRUS,” Sans looks at him. “PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU AT LEAST LET ALPHYS KNOW I WASN’T DEAD.”

Papyrus shrugged. “‘m not _that_ useless.” And then he turned to Indigo and shook his head. Sans saw it and just sighed. “what do we do now?” Papyrus asked while stretching.

Indigo rubs the back of her neck and then turns to you. “C’mon put Sans on the couch, I’ll see what I can do about healing him.”

Papyrus picks up the chair and tips his brother into a couch. He sits down next to him and watches Indigo fixing her hair. You start to think they might be more than friends. You glance at Sans who gives you a worried look before pointing to Indigo quietly. Indigo was eyeing something around Sans’ chest. She sits next to Sans and places a hand on his leg. Her eyes closed as her hand glows a very soft green. Sans closes his eye sockets and you watch as beads of red sweat appear on his skull. His breathing speeds up and you realize he’s in pain. Indigo flinched and pulled away as if she was burned.

“Mother shiz list.” Indigo gasps as the green fades. “Sans you’ve been poisoned!” 

Sans looks at you as you frown. “HOW?” He asks while you open your mouth to ask the same thing.

“A mage that I came across when getting my ninth badge was a girl who could paralyze using poison.”

“Is he going to die?” You asked while Sans let out a sound that resembled a duck and a goose having a squawking match.

“AS IF I COULD DIE!” He scoffs.

You wanted to tease him but you felt it was better to just leave it alone.

“I can’t heal him but, I do know that in a month’s time he’ll be able to walk.” Indigo looked over at Papyrus and then nodded.

Indigo and Papyrus left the house with the excuse. “We’re gonna get food.”

Which left you and Sans by yourselves. You decided to address the soulmate thing. Sans looked away as you sat across from him in the chair.

“So your soul and my soul have a connection despite us never meeting. Oh my God, this is the dang sock thing all over again.” You throw your arms up, this is now your life. 

“S-SOCK THING?” Sans asks in a confused tone.

“Indigo said the same thing I did, but basically: ‘Your guy’s souls are like a pair of socks. Nice on their own, but better when you’re together.’” You mock Indigo’s voice the best you can, but end up sounding like a drunk carebear. You guys sit quietly on your respective phones and wait for Indigo to come back.

Indigo and Papyrus arrive with burritos, _eight_ of them to be exact. You check the time, eight twenty-four. How did time past so quickly? 

“So, you and Sans are going to be sharing a bed,” Indigo says as she backs up a bit.

You and Sans both choke on the food in your mouths and then stare at each other. You felt your face heat up.

“We are heading to bed early and by we I mean me.” Indigo stands up and pulls you with her out of the room. “Don’t get too crazy in the bedroom.”

“Indigo why?” You hiss.

She cackled and then pointed to her guest room.

And that’s how you ended up with the skeleton clinging to you.

Oh God, is this your life now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t hear already, today January 26th, 2020 Kobe Bryant and his daughter Gianna Bryant sadly passed away due to a helicopter crash. As a huge fan of the Lakers, I was devastated to hear the news. And I especially feel for his wife and remaining daughters. Kobe’s numbers were 8 and 24, I slipped those numbers in as a tribute to the legend.
> 
> -
> 
> I'll post about my week later on Tumblr.  
> Here's my [Tumblr.](https://the-dreamspiderdance.tumblr.com)


	4. Welp, This is a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans get used to living at Indigo's house and you also meet some new people. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow, but I am back (kinda).
> 
> This Chapter is a bit messy, but hey what can ya do?
> 
> (Send me a comment, I love responding)

You glanced outside at the still-dark sky and sighed softly. It was too early to wake up but you were too awake to sleep again. Sans had his arms around you, keeping you close to him while sleeping. You untangle yourself from the skeleton’s grip and get up. You _really_ wanted to lay back down but you didn’t want to seem weird to him.

You headed into the kitchen and grabbed a cup. The cup apparently didn’t want to be grabbed so it flung itself on the ground and shattered. You paled and tried backing up but ended up stepping on some of the pieces. You squawk and stand on one foot as the other begins bleeding to all heck. 

“What The Hell Are You Doing?” Sans whispers as he settles himself the best he can on the counter.

“Steppin on the beach… of glass.” You feel tears spring to your eyes and you force a smile.

Sans sighs and then his right eye socket fills with red. You feel yourself being lifted and you brought next to Sans. His eye socket returns to normal but you see several beads of red-tinted sweat on his skull.

“Sans are you-”

“I’M FINE!” He cuts you off and turns away. 

“Yeah, and I’m the president.” You scoot off, careful to avoid the glass while hopping on one foot to reach where he’s facing. You pull his skull down to your level and softly whisper. “Sans, I can help you only if you let me.”

He sighs and rests his skull against your forehead. “I HAVEN’T BEEN ABLE TO REPLENISH MY MAGIC AND IT’S WEAKENING ME.”

You feel yourself sag against him. Oh God, is he going to die? You don’t want _him_ to die. Okay calm down, maybe he’ll be fine… right? “A-are you going to… to die?” You ask in a (hopefully) calm tone.

“I JUST NEED TO EAT SOME FOOD WITH MAGIC IN IT." He gives you a reassuring smile. “REMEMBER, I CAN’T DIE.”

You roll your eyes and shove him back. He laughs at you and then his gaze drops to your foot. You began to feel the stinging again and you wince. “I-I should probably get Indigo.”

Sans nods and leans to turn on the light. Indigo is standing by the doorway grinning. “Y’all are _so_ cute.” You look away nervously and chuckle. Indigo begins sweeping the glass into a pile and then kneels by your foot.

“Tsk Tsk.” She smiles and then somehow pulls a first aid kit out of nowhere. She shakes her head as she sits you in a chair and begins pulling mini glass shards out of your foot. “You’re lucky I'm here. You would’ve needed stitches.” She hums as your foot is surrounded in green. 

\---

You successfully made pop tarts after burning your hand three times. Later on, it’s just you and Sans laying on the couch next to each other. “So, did you ever imagine having a soulmate?" You ask as you stretch out across the couch.

He turns to you and shakes his head, “THE UNDERGROUND WAS… IT WAS HELL COMPARED TO HERE. YOU’VE HAD IT SO EASY… MINUS EVERYTHING AFTER YOU MET ME.” A faraway look passes his skull. “SO NO… MY LIFE WAS FOCUSED ON SURVIVING WITH PAPYRUS.”

He rests his skull on your shoulder and sighs in contentment. You smile, you were a bit surprised that you had gotten so comfortable with him. You wonder if he thought the same thing. “Just so you know, I'm here for you if you ever need to talk to someone. I care about you Sans.”

His skull turns as red as the magic he used earlier. “T-THANK YOU…” 

You gasp as you remember something. “Muffet’s is a block away, I can get you food there.” You smile, proud of yourself for remembering.

“I’D RATHER EAT FROZEN SPAGHETTI.” He frowns. 

_He’s a picky one._ You also remember the one food truck dude with purple fire, you and Indigo spent a whole day searching for him. His food was apparently legendary. “There is this other place… but finding it is like looking for a needle in a haystack.”

He grins, “GRILLBY'S?”

You felt disappointed, you had hoped his name would be more dramatic. "Yeah him. I've never been but Indigo spotted him once."

"BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND, GRILLBY’S WAS ONE OF THE FEW THINGS I ENJOYED." Sans sighed fondly.

You lay your head against his skull for a moment before getting up and going to get ready. You came back downstairs and told Sans you'd be back. He nodded in response and you were off.

You decided that walking was your best option, even if it meant you'd be extremely tired tonight. You stopped as a familiar pair of armored monsters ran up to you. 

"O-M-G RG 01, it’s the human from that clothing store!" The pair walked up to you and began speaking excitedly to each other. You had no idea who these people were.

"Hello! How are you?" Polite, simple, a great conversation starter.

"We are good! How are you?" The one that was addressed as RG 01 spoke to you.

"I am well. I’m in a bit of a hurry because I have this friend who really likes Grillby's food. And I want to get him some." Maybe they could help you.

"I was just at Grillby's! Did you know Captain Sans used to be very nice to us if we got him Grillby's! C'mon, we'll take you!" You were thrown on the shoulders of RG 01 and they began running. You finally connected the dots. Sans was the captain of the Royal Guard… wait, how did the captain get beat up by a bunch of- no wait, that was the mafia. YOU WERE IN THE SAME BED AS THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD.

Never in a billion-years would you have imagined you would be clutching the helmet of a Royal Guard while on its shoulders, but hey you were in the same bed as the _Captain_. That will never _not_ be weird. They stopped suddenly and you nearly fell off.

You began gasping for air as you leaned against the dog. "M-my human body c-can not take that level of fear." You wheezed out.

They handed you some water then they gasped in unison. "Oh no! We must be going. Our lunch break has ended, goodbye human!"

They left you by yourself. In front of a bunch of Monsters, and you just remembered you didn't ask Sans what he wanted.

"Dear, are you alright?" Grillby, the fire man, asked in concern.

You nodded quickly. "Y-yep!" You were screwed. "Everything is okay." Liar.

"How may I serve you?" He asked.

You walked up and leaned close. "L-Listen, I have this friend who really likes your food and I forgot to ask them what they wanted and-" Your phone buzzed. "And that might be Sans- oh." You screwed up.

"You know Captain Sans?" He frowned.

Think. "My friend is friends with his brother Papyrus. And I met him through that." You checked your phone and saw that Sans had indeed texted you. You wondered how he knew your number.

But what was on the message is what really worried you:

******-****-****:** _DON'T COME BACK._

"Here." Grillby handed you a bag, “He always gets this.”

"Thank you!" You paid him and began your twenty minute run back to Indigo's house.

\---

Upon arriving you noticed the front door was smashed open and it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Sans?" You asked as you walked inside cautiously.

He was still on the couch with a huge yellow lizard and a blue… science-y something monster standing in front of him.

Sans peered over the couch and groaned. "Y/N WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY OUT?"

He could say thanks. You rolled your eyes and threw the bag at him. "Here _Captain_." You stomped up to the guest room and slammed the door. You knew you were overreacting but honestly, you were pissed that you didn't recognize it.

Were you making a big deal about this? Yes. Did you deserve it? Absolutely, you have been through a lot. Someone knocked on the door, and you knew for sure that it wasn't Sans.

You opened it to see the blue lady. "H-Hey I’m Un-Undyne, th-thanks for not l-letting S-Sans die. He and Alphys are gr-great friends, it would've b-been upsetting to her."

“You’re welcome, is she your…?” You pointed.

"M-My girlfriend? Yup!” She blushed with a huge smile on her face. “D-Don’t worry, w-we will be l-leaving soon.”

You followed her back downstairs and got stopped by 'Alphys'. 

"Treat him right, human." She growled as she loomed over you.

You nervously squeaked in response and saluted her. You waited till they left to glare at Sans. “‘Thank you Y/n!’” You mimicked his voice. “You’re welcome, Sans! ‘I know it must’ve been hard to find Grillby’s since he moves all the time.’ Oh, it’s fine ya know, I like helping you out. By the way, I found out you’re THE FREAKING CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD. THAT’S A GREAT ICEBREAKER!” You threw your hands up as he seemed to shrink into the couch.

You went back upstairs to change into a cleaner shirt. You were in the middle of choosing one when you heard a soft thump and you spun around. Sans was staring at you with wide sockets and huge eye lights. “OH SHOOT SORRY!” He shrieked and covered his face with a pillow. “I SWEAR I DIDN’T SEE YOUR UH… BOOB HOLDER.” 

At that, you began laughing. You slipped on your shirt and walked over to the bed as Sans peeked out. “That’s the _breast_ alternate word for bra ever.”

Papyrus pokes his head in while smirking. “sans doesn’t know about bras.” You snickered as Sans tried defending himself. Papyrus showed you his phone, Indigo had spammed him with laughing emojis. 

“That is absol- _boob-_ ly, the funniest thing ever.” You commented as Sans chuckled. 

“DON’T YOU MEAN-” 

“bro please you can't keep making puns like that…”

“RIGHT I POSI- _TI_ _T-_ VELY CANNOT THINK OF ANOTHER PUN.” Sans sat up and scooted closer.

“You don’t know what a bra is but you know the other words for boobs." You raise your eyebrows in amusement as Papyrus chuckles.

"he hangs out with alphys too much," Papyrus answered with a disappointed shake of his head.

You carried Sans downstairs and handed him the bag from Grillby. Sans literally inhaled it and you looked down where his rib cage was."Not to be rude and all, but where does that go?"

"IN MY BODY?"

"How?" You asked.

He gave you a shit-eatting grin and did jazz hands. "MAGIC."

You rolled your eyes, "Wow!" Sans and Papyrus both let out their respective laughs. "I'm done with you two." You gave a halfhearted laugh as the empty feeling crawled up your back and rested on your chest.

Papyrus shortcutted or teleported, whatever he did, out and Sans pulled you to him. The feeling faded as he ran his gloved phalanges over your arm. "THANK YOU."

"For?"

"MY WHOLE LIFE I GREW UP BELIEVING THE WORST IN EVERYTHING… AND IN THE SPAN OF TWO DAYS… _MYAH HA HA_! THIS IS SO CHEESY. BUT I HAVE A BRIGHTER OUTLOOK ON LIFE." 

Cheesy as it was, this skeleton was tugging at your heart. You hugged him and sat with him until the door was slammed open. "Honey! I'm home!" Indigo was holding a wheelchair with groceries above her head. It was outlined in the same orange as Papyrus' left eye socket. Indigo was lifted over the couch and she squealed like a fangirl. "I _ship_ it!"

"Who is the wheelchair from?" You asked as you stood up.

Indigo smiled excitedly. "Helen and Linda knew this girl who runs a medical program. I told them a friend of mine was injured and needed a wheelchair and Linda texted her and Helen went with me to get it on our break."

You snorted. "You're kidding? _Linda_ and her _nasty_ lemon squares-"

"Her lemon squares are an… an acquired taste." Indigo defended.

You and Papyrus snorted at the same time. "Excuse you, I threw up in a plant after eating it."

"i threw it up in the f- never mind."

You clutched your stomach as you laughed. "O-oh dear!"

Indigo threw a bottle at Sans and he read the label. "MAGIC SUPPLEMENTS?"

"Yep, they work for mages too. It's just until your legs start working."

He stuck a red… tongue… A RED TONGUE… a fricking magic red tongue at her. 

"... You have a tongue…" You whispered.

He nodded. "YEP, I CAN USE MY MAGIC FOR MANY THINGS." Papyrus began laughing as Indigo shook her head.

" _Anything_?" Indigo wiggled her eyebrows and spoke for you, not in the way you would ask.

"I-INDIGO THAT'S LEWD! BUT YES, I CAN." His skull was tinted red with a blush.

"Oh dear…" You chuckled and shook your head. "Y'all are sinners."

Sans.and Indigo gave you equally pouty faces as Papyrus shrugged. "you're calling the person who didn't know what a _boob holder_ was called a _sinner_? seems legit." 

You gave them an evil smile before pulling out your phone.

**You:** _I need to avenge my honor._

**Indigo:** _I have SO many stories you can use against Paps._

**Indigo:** _A lady thought he was a Halloween decoration because he was standing so still, she took a picture of him and laughed. He turned to her and scared her so bad she nearly had a heart attack. I had to disguise my magic just to make sure she didn't have one._

You smirked at Papyrus and then sat down. “I wouldn’t be saying anything Mister Mall Halloween Decoration.” Sans turned to his brother and began howling with laughter.

Papyrus made a distressed groan. “indie why?"

Indigo just smiled. "T'was needed."

Papyrus huffed as Sans laughed louder. Indigo carried the rest of the groceries to the kitchen and you followed. 

"I was wondering why the cashier was giving me weird looks." She pointed to the wheelchair and you lost it.

The mental image of Papyrus and Indigo walking around the store with the wheelchair was just too much. "Indigo why!"

"It didn't fit in the back." She giggled before handing you an apple. "I can tell you didn't eat today." 

You nodded slowly, "I had pop tarts."

Indigo rolls her eyes and hands you a granola bar. "That's not healthy, you will get sick and then who will help you? Not me."

"Alright, _mom_." You teased.

Once again you were laying in the same bed as Sans, but this time he allowed you to sleep close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me on my [Tumblr!](https://the-dreamspiderdance.tumblr.com) Also talk to me and ask me questions!
> 
> RG 01 and 02 are royal guards in this universe because the Queen wanted more guards (she's a jerk). Like I said this is my version of FellSwap.


	5. Two Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been Two Weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still writing on my phone. Also huge trigger warning if you don't want to see the abuse part, skip where the **** starts and find where it finishes.
> 
> Also mentions of kidnapping and getting slapped.

Sans threw a fit as you leaned out the window of Papyrus' apartment.

"YOU'RE GOING TO FALL AND DIE AND I WILL NOT FEEL SORRY FOR YOU." He leaned heavily against the couch.

Papyrus and Indigo both took today off to help Sans begin to walk, they were out getting equipment and you… You accidentally dropped one of Sans' shirts on the apartment roof below. You squawked as your hand slipped. Sans simply pulled you back in and continued ranting on the floor. He paused and turned to you as you sat up.

"ARE YOU BLEEDING?" Sans asks anxiously.

Oh… oh God why. Welp this is how you're going to die, off the building you go. Papyrus chooses that moment to walk in and you start stuttering. "W-well… the-the-th-thing is… so like… uh…" You began making random gestures with your hands as the skeletons sit there with confused looks.

There was no way in _hell_ you were telling them about a period. Indigo snickered from behind Papyrus and stepped in front. "Our dear Y/n is on her-" With much regret, you tackled her as she laughed. "Y/N IS SACRIFICING HUMANS TO THE BLOOD LORD!" Indigo yelled as you screamed over her.

Sans and Papyrus looked both horrified and disgusted. You groaned as you stood. You softly explained what a period was while the guy's eye sockets widened. 

"so… your body says screw you for _not_ having a baby…?" Papyrus asks worriedly.

"ARE _YOU_ DYING?" Sans moves closer to you and you roll your eyes.

"No, but I wish." You sigh and flop over.

Papyrus helps you stand up and you pull Sans up who grunts from the effort. "LET GO I CAN DO IT JUST FINE."

Indigo mumbles. "He's the one on his period."

You back away and blink back the tears that threatened to fall. You just wanted to help him, well that's a man for you. You let go and stand by the window.

Sans sat on the couch and turned to Indigo angrily. "CAN WE JUST GO BACK TO YOUR HOUSE?"

Papyrus steps up to him while almost bowing. "m'lord, are you feeling alright?" Papyrus asks anxiously and Sans freezes.

Indigo’s eyes widen in worry and she moves her hand to Papyrus. “Pa-” 

"PAPYRUS. _DROP IT AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!_ " Sans shrieks and turns away from everyone. Papyrus flinches and backs into Indigo, Indigo’s hands are glowing a soft green, and you… your shaking.

  
  
  
  


***************

  
  
  


Once again you’re ten years old and crying as your father screams at you for a misunderstanding. Your mom just left for the store and left you. Your dad hits your shoulder with a shoe before grabbing your arm and squeezing _hard_. You’re shaking and crying for your mom as he pushes you against the wall and slaps you. “STOP CRYING!” He screams into your face. “IT DOES NOT HURT THAT MUCH!” 

You closed your mouth and hiccup as you stifle the crying. He walks out and slams his door behind him. You’re shaking and trying not to cry in case he comes back, after all, it _was_ your fault. It’s been that way since you were little...

Your mom comes home and finds you curled up. She barely acknowledges you as she goes into her room and begins yelling at your father. Their screams echo throughout the house. After a couple of minutes, your mom goes over to you as your dad stomps out and drives off. Your mom comforts you and places an ice pack on you as you tell her what happened.

  
  
  


****************

  
  
  


“Y/n?” Now Indigo is in front of you, gently pulling your hand off your shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?”

Right, she doesn’t know nor does she need to know about your dad. She hands you a tissue as you take it with shaking hands. When did you start crying? You blink and wipe your face. Papyrus places a hand on your shoulder and gives you a half-smile. 

You smile back because honestly, Papyrus’ smile was the sweetest thing you’ve seen all day.

“Y-Y/N ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Sans is leaning on Indigo and you realize just how short you are. Papyrus is a solid seven feet at the least and Sans is about two feet shorter. Well… you’re only a couple inches taller than Sans.

You dip your head in embarrassment. “Y-Yeah just thought of something sad. L-Like those commercials with the puppies and kittens.”

Sans and Indigo have equal unamused looks. “That’s BS.” Indigo rolls her eyes. “I don’t haveta be an empath to know that, that’s not it.”

“That’s _purr_ tty _crappy_ if you ask me.” You wink and shoot them finger guns as you pun at them. 

Papyrus groans and shakes his head as Sans and Indigo laugh.

  
  


Back at Indigo's house, you sat in the kitchen, ~~hiding from Sans~~ enjoying a nice bowl of ice cream in peace. The empty feeling came back as you stared into your ice cream. You decided to take a small walk to clear your head ~~or to walk off a cliff, to stop burdening Sans and Indigo~~. You left the house and began your peaceful walk.

Before you knew it you were at Central Park, the biggest park in the city. Monsters frequently went there after the park was labeled 'Monster friendly'. Even though the sun was going down there were still a bunch of humans and monsters walking and playing. It was safe enough for you so you headed to a more secluded spot and laid back in the grass.

You were only there for ten minutes when you heard:

"It's her." You sat up quickly and whipped your head around.

Your stomach sunk as three people in black ski masks stepped up to you. You quickly stood and started running and screaming 'Fire'. You learned that from Indigo and your mom, more people would look over if you were screaming ‘Fire’. You slipped your phone into the front of your pants and covered it. Just as you finished you were tackled and hands were clamped over your mouth.

"Do you want your friends to live?" The man paused before chuckling. "Then shut up and come with us."

You were stood up and your arms were pinned behind your back. You whimpered as they shoved you forward. They stopped and one of them cursed as a familiar skeleton stood in front of you.

"don't take another step, or you're going to have a **_b a d_ ** **t i m e**." Papyrus was standing there with bones summoned, his left socket was glowing a bright red-orange. "let her go." He growled and stepped closer.

They tightened their grip on you as Papyrus disappeared from in front of you. You gasped as he yelled in surprise. You were shoved in a chair as the black walls of a building appeared. "Where's your phone?"

"I-I left it at home." You were shaking and battling tears.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" You were slapped roughly and you cried out in pain.

"Who are you?" You asked through your tears.

"Heh, we're an enemy of an enemy." The second person tied a rope around your waist, pinning you to the chair. He then tied your feet and dominant hand to the chair. "We ain't savages. But one mess up and…" He began howling with laughter. "We'll chop your hand off."

You nodded and lowered your head. "What do you want from me?" You whispered hoarsely.

"We know you little… mmm, _bone_ friend has info on the Wonder bunch. And they have something of ours-" The first guy slapped the second guy, cutting him off.

"YOU IDIOT! Boss said notta hurt ‘er!” He growled and loosened the binds but tied a piece of cloth around your mouth as a gag. “Now we wait for Boss to get back.”

You sat there with them for what seemed like hours. Then a person wearing a dark purple mask covering their whole face walked in.

“That better not be who I think it is.” The man growled.

The first man lowered his head, “B-Boss, this is Y/n L/n. She knows someone who knows ‘bout the Wonder Gang.” 

“You mean that’s CAPTAIN SANS’ MATE.” Purple mask growled and slapped the man roughly. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?”

You backed away as Purple mask stepped over to you. “Sorry, my dear. SPONGE, PAT.” Two others ran up. One had a small yellow box on his ski mask while the other had a pink star.

_Wait a moment, is that Spongebob and Patrick?_

“Yessir?” They turned to Purple mask. 

“Take Cai, Scrap, and Gaz out. Permentaily” He ordered.

“Yes, Boss.” The three that kidnapped you were dragged out and you were left alone with Purple Mask.

“I am so sorry about that my dear.” He took off his mask and you gasped threw the gag.

“Grillby?” He was the boss? Did Sans know? Does their Queen know? Is Indigo worried?

“Yes Dear, I am the leader of this gang.” He helped you out of the gag and binds. “Are you alright? I can have someone get you some more water.”

You shake your head and turn towards him. “What is going on? Why are they named after characters from kid shows? I’m pretty sure Sans won’t be happy finding out I've been kidnapped.”

Grillby chuckled. “Their names are part of their secret identities, and as for why they kidnapped you… Sans has some information on where Wonder’s hideout is at… and Wonder took something of ours. Chara.”

“The ambassador? Aren’t they just a kid?” You were angry, people who hurt kids were the scum of the earth. 

Grillby nodded before replying gravely. “We’re trying to get their location to send a spy in there. Oh, you might want to let the Captain know you are okay. His brother will be here any second to save you.”

  
You turned away from him to grab your phone and stared at the number of messages Sans had left.

**Bone Boi:** _Y/N MY ACTIONS WERE WRONG AND I’LL MAKE SURE THAT I’LL CHANGE MY ACTIONS._

**Bone Boi:** _Y/N?_

**Bone Boi:** _Y/N THIS ISN’T *PUNNY*, COULD YOU TEXT ME BACK PLEASE?_

**Bone Boi:** _Y/N? I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU HUMAN FEMALES DO WHEN YOUR MAD…_

**Bone Boi:** _Y/N PLEASE ANSWER._

**Bone Boi:** _I SENT PAPYRUS OUT TO LOOK FOR YOU._

**Bone Boi:** _Y/N IF YOU CAN SEE THIS, I’M SO SORRY FOR BEING A SUCKY PERSON PLEASE BY OKAY_

**Bone Boi:** _**BE_

**You:** _I’m alright…_

You looked up at Grillby, “I saw this in a TV show once, they left the person they kidnapped in front of a different place.” Someone grabbed her and Grillby and they were in the heart of the park. You decided to keep quiet for Chara’s sake. “Bye! It was a fun night of doing nothing.” You leaned closer to Grillby. “My friend knows what Chara’s soul pattern is, she can find them.”

Grillby just nodded. “Goodnight.” Then he and the other dude disappeared.

Papyrus ran up to you and hugged you tightly. “y/n i was so worried they hurt you! are you alright? is anything broken? i’ll get you to indigo a-sap.”

He brought you back to Indigo’s house and Sans tackled you in a hug. “IGNORE THE MESSAGES… I WAS… DRUNK. WHO TOOK YOU? WHAT DO YOU REMEMBER?”

He clung to you as Papyrus and Indigo sat you down on the couch and looked you over. “Other than a few bruises you’re fine.”

Indigo healed your injuries and helped you up. Sans grunted as he fell off the couch. “EXCUSE YOU, I WAS HUGGING MY… ER THE SOFT HUMAN.” 

You and Indigo giggled. You bent down shakily. “Am I your soft human?”

Sans begin blushing. “WELL, UH YOU SEE... “

You chuckle and help Sans up, you notice this time he doesn’t protest as he leans gently on you. He leans to your ear and softly whispers, “I Will Do A Better Job In Protecting You.”

You nod, trusting that he’ll keep his word.

“Hey, did Papyrus ever grab the shirt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Flash back to when you were little and your dad kind of beat you up.
> 
> ***
> 
> That part was kind of based on what happened with me as a kid. 
> 
> Grillby is a mob boss who runs a food truck in the day. The mob started out small but when monsters surfaced and monsters joined, they got popular. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter sucks. Go yell at me about it in the comments or on my [Tumblr.](https://the-dreamspiderdance.tumblr.com)


	6. Sans and Y/n.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking forever! Life is currently being an ass. Next chapter will have Fluff and Puns.
> 
> Let me know if you see any mistakes or something you want to see in the story.

Sans had drilled you to get as much information as he could while you only shrugged and pretended you didn’t know anything. Indigo and Papyrus, however, were working with Grillby to help Chara. Indigo would come back with her clothes ripped or small injuries. You winced after she came back one night with a particularly nasty cut on her arm. She just gleefully handed you a burner phone after applying a wrap to her arm.

“Am I selling drugs?” You jokingly asked. She rolled her eyes and explained that Grillby meant it for _emergencies only_. After a few weeks of working with Grillby, Indigo came back late at night with a long gash in her head but a happy smile. 

“We did it!” She announced as she wet a rag to apply to her head in the kitchen.

Sans glared at her from the chair in the kitchen. “WHAT, ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF?”

Indigo shrugged as she walked into the living room with you following anxiously. “Just about. I met Queen Toriel.” She grinned and then her smile dropped. “She uh… she wasn’t too happy about a… a mage being in her presence.” Sans entered the room and rolled his eye lights.

“DID SHE TALK ABOUT ME?” He gave her a guarded look as he gently leaned on you.

“She was yelling at Papyrus about… things… then I told her that Paps was doing his best, and better. She replied that if you were here that things would’ve been fine. And she proceeded to try and stab me with a damn sword. A sword!” She sighed. “I’m calling in tomorrow.”

She flopped on the couch and when you checked, she was asleep. You turned to Sans and pointed at her. Sans sighed and grabbed your arm and hers. He did his teleporting thing and set Indigo on her bed. You brought her pajamas and laid them next to her.

"Sans…" you whispered to the skeleton.

"what?" His voice was so low, it was like speaking to Papyrus.

"I'm scared for her, that cut looks bad." You think of every first aid thing you knew. 

Sans sighed before putting his hand on her head. "What Did She Do To Get This?"

You looked away and shrugged. Sans looked back at you before pulling his hand away. "There."

Indigo's wound was mostly healed, it did look like there would be some sort of scar but nothing too major. You looked up at Sans and threw your arms around him. "Thank you!" Relief replaced the scared feeling that rested in the back of your mind. Honestly, you were tired of worrying over people. Part of you likes how it is now, but the other part wants it to go back to the way before.

Sans began stuttering as he teleported to the living room. He relaxed against you and rested his arms on your lower back. He gently pressed his… fore-skull (is that what you’re supposed to call it?) against your forehead. This felt… right, but something in the pit of your stomach kept you from fully enjoying the moment. Sans seemed to notice because he pulled away but gave you an awkward smile… which for him meant he looked creepy, but you weren’t going to mess up his moment. You felt your soul tug again, but this time it was painful.

You closed your eyes and waited for the pain to subside, but it didn’t. “S-Sans,” you whispered hoarsely. 

“Are You Alright?” Sans sounded worried, but you weren’t sure.

“M-My Soul or whatever the hell it is… shit!” You gasped in pain and slumped to the floor.

“SHOOT… UH… UH… I’LL CALL PAPYRUS… NO… UMM… OH FUCK ME…” You felt yourself being carried 

“Skeletons don’t have… those things,” you whispered while attempting to laugh “so I can’t.”

“Sans? What the hell?” You heard a slightly familiar voice.

“PLEASE UNDYNE, I THINK SHE’S GOING TO DUST…” Sans pleaded with the voice.

One last thought crossed your mind before you passed out, _What the hell did he mean by ‘dust’?_

  
**\---**

  
You woke up on a couch, in a very unfamiliar place. Panic flooded your mind and you sat up, you must’ve been kidnapped. Were Indigo and Sans okay? How long have you been out? Why couldn’t you remember anything since Indigo came home with a cut on her head? How long ago was that? Your head hurts. Why did it hurt? 

You sat up and waited for your head and vision to stop swimming. You pushed yourself up and groaned softly when your head began pounding and your vision grew dark. Someone walked in and you screamed as they began screaming. It was a girlish scream, weird. You blinked to clear your vision and saw Undyne in a white lab coat holding a clipboard in front of her.

“S-Sorry!” she gasped. 

“Why am I here? Are Indigo and Sans okay?” You looked around, it was a standard living room. _Shit_ , were you at Undyne’s house? “Oh my God, is this your house?”

She smiled and handed you a bottle, “H-Here, it’ll hel-help you. H-How much do you re-remember from last night?”

“Umm… I remember Indigo coming home… and then that's it. Why did something happen?” You mumble and stare at the floor while she sighs.

“N-No, it’s j-just- S-Sans!” She shouts as Sans peers in. “S-she's fine, c-come here real quick.” She pulled him out and then he walked in with a firm look. 

“HER MAJESTY WISHES TO SEE ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE,” Sans states gravely, “BUT UH, UNDYNE SAYS YOU’RE FINE.” He frowns as he teleports you guys back to the house, “YOU UH… YOU SHOULD CHANGE INTO SOMETHING NICE…” He mumbled and disappeared.

“ _Oh hell nah_. I am _not_ seeing the queen,” you say as you grab a light grey button-up shirt and a darker grey tank-top. You grab your black work pants and sigh softly as you go change in the bathroom. You step out after getting ready and glare at Sans who was wearing a black tux with a crimson bandanna. 

“WHAT, WANT ONE?” He grins smugly and you flip him off.

He throws a bandanna at your face and you flip him off with both hands. “Frick you,” you tie it around a belt loop on your pants and grab his hand.

You're suddenly standing in front of a very fancy door. Sans’ face drains of emotion and hardens as he knocks stiffly on the door.

A very scratchy female voice calls, “Come in.”

By now you're sweating and trying to look as calm as him. You follow him in and look up at the tall goat that was the Queen… oh cheese and milk, she was scary. “Captain Sans, you are one month, one week, four days, six hours, and ten minutes late. Care to explain?” He opens his mouth and she slams her paw down. “SPEAK FASTER! You must have a great reason why Papyrus came in with a _MAGE_ the other day as well. And this _HUMAN_? Captain, I am beginning to question your loyalty to me, your _QUEEN_!” She was yelling by now.

You pale and dig your nails into your skin to ground yourself. “G-Good morning, Y-Your M-Majesty. You look nice today.” You smile up at her as you begin sweating harder.

She opens her mouth but a smaller voice cuts her off. "Sans?" The ambassador tackles him in a hug and his tough face breaks as he hugs them back. 

"HELLO CHARA, HOW ARE YOU DOING?" He greets them formally.

They glance over at you as a small plush dog pokes its head out from behind Chara. "Is that her?" Chara asks and Sans turns his skull to you and frowns.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He asks.

You begin sweating again and look up at the roof. It was just a boring red roof, nothing special. 

"Uh, Papyrus m-mentioned that you had a… a _girlfriend_." Chara grinned as Sans turned bright red. A skeleton blushing was the best thing ever.

The Queen was glaring at you and you panicked. What did Indigo say about posture? Screw that. You were going to glare at her.

You glared back at her and she gave a surprised bark of laughter. "Child, you have great potential in you.”

Sans stared at you before looking back at her.

"Captain, I'm happy that you are alright. I was worried about you when you didn't come in." She paused and then patted your head roughly. "Alphys filled me in, and I wish to thank Miss Y/n here for helping save Chara. And, I see you haven’t bonded with her yet."

Sans looked like a fish out of water as he tried speaking but instead began blushing. You didn’t know what ‘bonded’ meant. You, on the other hand, knew what was coming to you once you got back.

"I APOLOGIZE, YOUR MAJESTY, I DID NOT MEAN TO UPSET OR WORRY YOU." Sans bowed and then turned to you.

You stuttered as Chara giggled and then wrapped their arms around you. "Thank you."

"I'm happy you are safe." You responded softly and hugged them back.

"Thanks." The dog plush said and hid.

Sans looked back up at the Queen, "I WILL RESUME WORK IN TWO WEEKS."

"I will see you then, and, Captain?" The Queen looked mostly at you.

"YES YOUR MAJESTY?" He looked slightly nervous.

"In a week, Chara will need to stay with you. I can trust that you'll take care of them?" The Queen stared at him sharply.

"YOU HAVE MY WORD."

"Thank you."

  
**\---**

  
Once you got back, Sans began tearing you a new one. 

"YOU MEAN YOU FUCKING GOT IN- _FUCKING_ -VOVLED WITH THE FU-" you held your hand up and he stopped.

"Careful Sans, you're swimming into dangerous waters," you watched him calm down and sigh. 

"WHY DID YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER?" Sans asked, sounded like a tired parent after telling their adventurous child not to jump off the roof for the hundredth time.

"Because I care so little about my own, but if I knew Indigo was going to get hurt I would've tried protecting her more. I'm tired, Sans. I'm tired of caring. I'm so tired of caring for _everyone_. I wish I could go back to where it was just me and my grey apartment, my grey life. Grey is simple. It's… it's not empty like black, but not full like white. Do you understand?" You stopped ranting and watched as Sans slowly walked up to you.

"I… I'M SORRY, I NEVER KNEW YOU FELT THIS WAY," he said softly. 

You chuckled and shook your head, “You couldn’t have, you’re not a mind reader.” 

“BUT MY DEAR, I-” You cut him off by lightly punching his arm.

“Don’t, it’s fine now but-” you were cut off by the ringing off your phone.

You looked at the caller I.D. and nearly dropped your phone. Why? Oh why, was your mother calling you now. You held up one finger as you swiped the green button out of habit. “Hello?”

“Y/n! How are you doing!” you flinched at your mom’s voice, “Your father and I want you to come home for Thanksgiving! It would be so lovely to have you back home! Your sister, and your uncle and his wife are coming as well. As well as Grandma Kay,” Your mom sounded way too happy for your liking.

“Who else is coming ma?” you really didn’t want to find out the answer.

“Well, I did invite Gertrude and Jackson.” You paled and set down your phone. 

You took a deep breath, picked up the phone, slapped the fakest smile ever, and said in your best customer service voice, “Sure, I’d love to come! Can I bring a friend or two?”

“Sure! Did you finally get a boyfriend?” You look up at Sans as your mom spoke excitedly into the phone.

Sans shook his skull and backed away. You grinned before answering, “Yup, we got together a month ago." Technically, right?

Sans gave you an offended look as he threw himself down dramatically.

"Aww! Dear come here! Y/n finally has a boyfriend!" Your mom shouted for your dad and you paled. 

Sans noticed your distress and got up. He smirked before going to the front door, opening it dramatically, and slamming it shut. "Y/N, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE THING THAT I DID _KNOT_ JUST MAKE UP. THEY HAVE," he paused and looked around, "B-BREAD! T-THEY H-HAVE BREAD! YUP! _LETTUCE_ GET _BREADY_ FOR THE MEAL. B-BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS TO _RYE_ OVER RUINED PLANS."

You chuckled, "Sorry ma, I'd love to stay and talk but Sans' puns are getting _stale_."

Sans flicked your arm softly and gasped in an offended voice, "YOU NEED TO COME UP WITH _BUTTER_ PUNS."

You hung up after giving a quick farewell and begin playfully hitting Sans, "Bread? That was weak," you teased him.

He waved his hand while looking away. "I WAS GOING TO SAY DUCK BUT I CHANGED MY MIND."

You giggled as he meowed, "A-are you a sick duck? Ducks go 'qua-'" Sans slapped his hand over your mouth and leaned close to your face.

"MOO-MOO MOTHER FUCKER."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: I will never like a human.  
> Y/n: *exists*  
> Sans: Frick me sideways I love her.  
> \---  
> Alternative Titles: What The Heck?, I don't know, Troubleshooting?.  
> \---  
> Follow my tumblr [here!](https://the-dreamspiderdance.tumblr.com) Please and thank you!


	7. A Peek Through His Sockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter through Sans' eyes- er eye sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something new. And I got this. Next chapter will move the story and then, PLOT!

Life for Sans hadn't been easy, after his parent's  ~~ disappearance ~~ death he became the sole provider for the family at ten years old. Which meant he had to get a job. He trained his metaphorical ass off just to get into the Royal Guard, and after that it got easier to surpass everyone else. 

That was until the third human fell many years later. They were young, probably no older than himself, he didn't know how old but he could sense the youthfulness in their green soul. They were a mage, a very young mage… they stumbled up to him, bleeding, cold, scared… WEAK.

He didn't mean for them to die, but here he was. The human's body fluid all around him, turning the snow red. He staggered throughout the Underground to deliver it to the Queen. He was named the Captain of the Royal Guard after. He finally surpassed Alphys, the actual Captain of the Royal Guard. Sans watched as monsters around him began to target Papyrus. So Sans did what he thought was best. He treated Papyrus like absolute  _ shit _ in front of everyone. Papyrus wouldn't be seen as weak, Sans wouldn't allow it.

A few years after the fifth human fell, he began to hear music. Music that wasn't really there, he despised the childish rhymes but as the years went on the music turned from childish to upbeat and edgy.

Sans found himself enjoying the music, it comforted him as he went about the Underground. The music continued until four years after they were released.

\---

Sans walked into an alleywa y to try and shortcut again. He desperately wished that somehow the music would come back. "SHIT. SHIT.  _ SHIT. _ " He mumbled as his magic strained but didn't do anything. He began regretting skipping lunch, again.

A mage teleported themselves in front of him and kicked him into a wall. His skull painfully cracked against the wall, several more humans entered and began striking at him. "This is for not keeping your mouth shut." He groaned softly as his magic ebbed away.

The music came back, but this time it was a new song. He closed his eye sockets as he was thrown down again. The human's footsteps left and a lighter pair walked up. He drifted in out of consciousness.

Heat hit him in the skull and something Chara had said to him came back, "Hell? Hell is supposedly hot. That's what I thought when I was in Hotland."

"AH, SO _ THIS  _ IS HUMAN’S VERSION OF HELL.” He said without thinking.

He drifted back into unconsciousness before waking back up to, “Heh, he’ll probably throw a fit if he doesn’t like pink socks.”

“GREAT MINDS  _ PINK _ ALIKE.” He laughed to himself before realizing what just happened. He opened his eye sockets and screamed at the adult human female. She screamed back and then fell over.

He backed himself against the wall and panicked. His magic hadn't come back, he was defenseless. "WHO ARE YOU?"

Was she with the Wonder people? Wait, what happened to his legs? "WHY AM I HERE?" Was she going to hurt him more?

“...I found you in a box. Because you stupidly got yourself in that situation.” Did this human call him stupid?

He tried standing and landed on his face. He grunted before shooting off a pun, “I  _ FELL _ FOR YOU. NOT THAT I CARE OR ANYTHING.” Maybe if he said enough puns she'd let him go. It worked with Papyrus.

But where would he go? Paps moved out after he met a girl, he really should've called Papyrus more. Wait this was no time to think about this!

“I  _ leg _ to differ. You were twenty seconds from death when I found you. Did you get mixed in with the wrong crowd or…?” Did… did she use a pun? Her head was tilted like a puppy. She was sitting across from him so he got a look at her SOUL.

Determination? Not many humans had a pure determination SOUL. Chara was the only other one with a determination SOUL, but they were still young which meant their SOUL hadn't fully developed. Underneath the red there were thin cracks that ran around her SOUL, and the area around them was… grey? But there was something familiar about her SOUL though- oh no.

No. This was her? Music girl?  _ She _ was his SOULmate?

“I WAS ATTACKED.” He slumped in her bed and threw the blanket she had set on him over himself. “I WORK FOR THE QUEEN. AND HAD TO STAY LATE DUE TO… STUFF," good enough for her. "I DIDN’T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND HERE’S THE RESULT, I COULDN’T FIGHT BACK.” Most of it was true.

"I don’t believe that for a minute,” she huffed. “You need to take better care of yourself, Mister… you.”

Oh, he never introduced himself. “MY NAME IS SANS.” He grumbled from under the blanket.

“Sans the skeleton?” She asked.

“YES SIR- I MEAN MA’AM.” He peered out to see her reaction, she was standing up and smiling. She was almost… pretty- no! Stop that!

“Wow, I can’t believe you  _ miss _ gendered me," she punned.

“SORRY THAT WAS MY  _ MISS _ TAKE.” He pulled off the blanket and smiled at you, a fellow pun lover.

He closed his eye sockets in exhaustion, the day finally caught up to him.

“Are you hungry?” she asked which startled him and he looked around quickly before relaxing. 

He was  _ starving _ , he couldn't remember if he even ate today. “ONLY IF YOU ARE.” He didn't want her thinking he was a leech. 

She raised her eyebrows in amusement. “Sans," Oh stars above, why did his name sound so perfect coming from her, "I’m asking if  _ you’re _ hungry.”

“FINE, I AM!” He growled, why was she so insistent on his well being. Did she know? Maybe she was waiting to kill him.

“Do you want to go into the kitchen?” She looked anxious.

He shrugged, even if he said no he couldn't walk. “WHATEVER YOU WANT WOMAN. IT’S NOT LIKE I HAVE MUCH OF A SAY.” He glared at the sweat pants on him. These were  _ girl _ pants. He wasn't a  _ girl _ . 

“Woman, ouch.” She smiled as she walked back over and picked him up. He looked away, this was  _ embarrassing _ .

She sat him on her couch and went into the kitchen. Once again he heard a song and then she popped her head out, “Hey, do you mind if I play music while I cook?” 

He frowned and rolled his eye lights, "WHATEVER YOU SAY, WOMAN." Why was she even  _ asking _ ?

He recognized the song that came on, it was one that was constantly playing in his head. She turned around, her face slightly red as she giggled. He just glared at her as he spoke carefully, "I KNOW THAT SONG FOR SOME REASON."

"Ha! It's been stuck in my head for the past couple of days." She gave him a bemused smile.

\---

He grew comfortable with her. She was definitely the only human he truly trusted. And slowly he began walking again, but he knew he couldn't have done it without Y/n. 

"INDIGO WHERE IS SHE? I SHOULDN'T HAVE YELLED…" Sans anxiously leaned against the wall after the fight he had with Y/n that morning.

Papyrus came in and dragged Indigo out the door. Indigo returned a minute later with an unreadable look.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS IT LADY?" Oh Toriel, was she okay? "INDIGO?"

Please…

"Y-Yeah, it wasn't about her anyways." Indigo flashed him an easy smile and went to the kitchen, "She's probably just taking a long walk."

He looked at his phone once more, and sighed. "I HOPE SO."

Twenty minutes later Papyrus and Y/n walked in the door. Sans tackled her in a hug, he was worried that  _ his _ human was hurt.

He was also embarrassed that he was so worried. “IGNORE THE MESSAGES… I WAS… DRUNK! WHO TOOK YOU? WHAT DO YOU REMEMBER?” He left no room to dwell. He wanted to hurt  _ anyone  _ who dared to hurt Y/n.

Paps and Indigo pulled Y/n to the couch as Sans protectively held on to her. 

Indigo chuckled as Sans glared at her. He was protecting his human. Indigo healed Y/n's injuries, it was still weird to Sans that mages could be labeled as good people. Indigo unbalanced him and he fell off the couch. “EXCUSE YOU, I WAS HUGGING MY… ER  _ THE _ SOFT HUMAN.” Why, why didn't he keep his mouth shut?

"Am I your soft human?” She asked softly.

Sans felt the warm magic rush to his skull. “WELL, UH YOU SEE... “

He didn't protest as she helped him up and he leaned gently on her. His legs were weak after standing for so long, Sans leaned to her ear and whispered softly, “I Will Do A Better Job In Protecting You."

He would, even if it killed him.

\---

"Her SOUL cracked, but this ones a bit nasty. That's why it was so bad." Undyne whispered to Sans over the phone. "Her S-SOUL m-might be falling apart, SS-Sans. D-Did ya speak to the Queen?"

"YEAH, THANKS UNDYNE." Sans nodded slowly and hung up. This was a bit to process. At least he had bigger problems, he walked out and faced Y/n.

Her hand went down to his bandana, the same one that he put his magic on. He had to make sure  _ everyone _ knew she was off limits.

She smirked at him and said, “Yup, we got together a month ago."

He kept the magic from heating up his skull and flashed an offended look. She tapped her foot and hummed answers. Her calm look faded and was replaced with distress.

Sans got up and smirked before going to the front door, opening it dramatically, and slamming it shut. She saved him, it was time to save her. "Y/N, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE THING THAT I DID  _ KNOT _ JUST MAKE UP. THEY HAVE," he paused and looked around. He didn't think this through, duck? No, he spotted the bread on the counter, "B-BREAD! T-THEY HAVE BREAD! YUP!  _ LETTUCE _ GET  _ BREADY _ FOR THE MEAL. BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS TO  _ RYE _ OVER RUINED PLANS." He felt proud of himself.

Y/n chuckled, "Sorry ma, I'd love to stay and talk but Sans' puns are getting  _ stale _ ."

He was proud of  _ her  _ now. Sans flicked her arm softly and gasped in an offended voice, "YOU NEED TO COME UP WITH  _ BUTTER _ PUNS."

Y/n hung up after giving a quick farewell and began playfully hitting him, " _ Bread _ ? That was weak," you teased him.

He waved his hand while looking away, how dare she make fun of him. "I WAS GOING TO SAY DUCK BUT I CHANGED MY MIND."

He playfully meowed and smiled as she giggled, "A-are you a sick duck? Ducks go 'qua-'" 

He slapped his hand over her mouth and leaned close to her face.

"MOO-MOO MOTHER FUCKER."

She erupted into uncontrollable laughter and collapsed on the ground as she began crying. 

Sans took a picture and sent it to Indigo and Paps.

**Me:** _IMAGE0002.JPG_

**Me:** _IF THE LAUGHING EMOJI WAS HUMAN._

**GREEN MAGE (NICE):** _ Yes  _ 😂

**PAPS:** _ what did you do to her? _

**Me** :  _ I TOLD HER DUCKS GO, "MOO MOO MOTHER FUCKER." _

**GREEN MAGE (NICE):** _ You did not.  _ 😂

**Me:** _ DID TOO! _

**PAPS:** _no freaking way._

**GREEN MAGE (NICE):** _ The one time I'm not home! Dammit Sans! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, go follow my Take a look at my [Tumblr](https://the-dreamspiderdance.tumblr.com) for my stupidity!


	8. Start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse, kinda? Idk.
> 
> You make the trip! And things start going awry before something good happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is more of a filler. Kinda, it's setting up things to come.  
> (Hint: Keep an eye socket on the items in this Chapter)

"OH  _ SURE _ ! BLAME THE MONSTER, NOT THE HUMANS!" Sans slammed the card on the table. "I SAID 'UNO'."

"lies," Papyrus hissed. "every word you said is a lie."

Chara threw their cards at Sans, "Tell him Y/n, tell him he's lying!"

Temmie, the plush dog, nodded in agreement. Sans turned to you and Indigo. "WELL LADIES, WHAT'S IT GOING TO BE."

You knew Sans forgot to say uno but to save him and time you just shrugged, "Just have him draw two and let's hurry and finish."

Sans affectionately elbowed you before sliding a card over to you. Papyrus gasped before flicking Sans' skull. "cheater."

"NO, I AM SIMPLY HELPING MY LADY CRUSH YOU."

_ His lady? He considers you to be his lady?  _

You looked down at your thighs as your face heated up. "H-Hey we gotta get going soon," you commented as you checked the time.

With permission from the Queen, you were able to take Chara with you across the country to see your parents for Thanksgiving. Sans was not too pleased about being dragged along but it was a small price to pay to keep the Queen happy and your sanity safe.

Papyrus was going to go with you guys, but Indigo told him to just stay and go to her sister's house with her.

Sans stood you and pointed at you. "YOU," He paused and leaned closer, "YOU WORRY TOO MUCH."

You rolled your eyes and stood up, "Cool."

He grunted and walked over to the bags. "LET'S GO, WE ONLY HAVE A TWENTY MINUTE WINDOW FOR CHECK OUT."

Sans, being Sans, did research on flights. How he managed to get you guys cheap tickets for  _ Thanksgiving _ would forever be a mystery to you. Chara climbed over the couch and nearly face planted, but thanks to Papyrus they were straightened and set on their feet.

You chuckled and grabbed your bag and Chara's bag. Sans grabbed the remaining two, plus his three bags- "Sans why do you have  _ three _ bags."

"WHY DO YOU ONLY HAVE TWO? I'M _PREPARED_. I DON'T JUST WAKE UP THIS GOOD. I MEAN I COULD BUT..." The ends of his bandana waved behind him and you turned around, where was the breeze coming from? Magic?

You and Chara grabbed his arms and waved as they disappeared and the bustling crowd of the airport appeared. There was a whirlwind of checking in and rushing about, you got lost and then someone tried stealing Temmie. Sans was harassed, but finally, you made it on the plane.

You looked over after take-off and laughed, Sans pressed his whole skull to the window, "SO YOU'RE SURE WE AREN'T GOING TO CRASH?"

Chara giggled as they turned to you. They signed something and you stared blankly back, "No hablo Espanol?"

Sans turned to face you, "WAS THAT FRENCH?"

"No it was Hebrew," you grin and Chara rolls their eyes.

You and Chara passed out during the ride and woke up at the end. Chara's feet were in your lap, and their head was in Sans', who had a pillow made of his jacket.

He turned to you and rolled his eye lights again, "The Captain Said To Put On Your Damn Seatbelt. But You Were Sleeping, So  _ I _ Did It For You." Sans turned to glare out the window and you smiled, he was sweet in his own way.

After getting off and grabbing your luggage, you met your mom and dad outside of the airport. Your mom looked happy while your dad had a glare.

Sans gently nudges you, "It's Okay." 

"H-hi!" You slap on the customer service smile and watch as your dad frowns at Sans.

"Hello," he shook Sans' hand. Sans politely dipped his head.

"GOOD AFTERNOON SIR, MY NAME IS SANS." Sans introduces himself formally and winks at you.

Chara grabs your free hand and clutches Temmie to their chest. Your mom frets over you and Chara, and then finally hugs Sans. "Hi! I'm Y/n's mom!"

"HELLO MA'AM, IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU." Sans greeted politely. 

Your mom took Chara's bags before dragging you guys to the van. Your dad and Sans continued speaking with each other as your mom continued talking to you. 

"Oh honey, leave the skeleton alone! They're probably exhausted from the long trip." Your mom nudges your dad and they place your guy's bags in the back.

You Chara and Sans sit in the back while your parents sit in the front. Chara pulls your head down and whispers in your ear, "Your dad doesn't like us."

You lean over and reply, "I know, I'm concerned."

Once you guys get to your house, and the rooms sorted out, you're at the table with Chara.

"You can call Toriel." You hand them the phone and they nod quietly and point to the guest room you three were stuck in. "Yeah, you can go in there." 

You began feeling empty as you stared blankly at the table as someone else enters, "I'm surprised you haven't come crawling back to us."

You look up at your father, "I'm doing way better  _ there _ than I'll ever do  _ here _ ." You hissed.

"Fine, but if you need  _ anything _ .  _ Don't  _ call us." Your father growls into your ear and you bite your tongue softly to ground yourself.

"Wouldn't dream of it," you snarl and stand up. Your dad grabs your shoulder and you flinch as Sans walks in looking irritated

He gently pulls you away from your father without acknowledging him, "Y/N WE NEED TO GET SOMETHING FROM THE STORE FOR CHARA. They forgot," He squints at the piece of paper. "Er… You Know What This Is A You Thing."

Your dad shakes his head, "She's going to be staying here, we have family things to be discussing."

"OF COURSE," He chuckles, "I KNOW  _ ALL _ ABOUT FAMILY. AFTER ALL, I RAISED MY BROTHER." Sans pushes in front of you and stares up at your father. Sans was a head and a half shorter than your father, but still challenging him. "BUT 

Y/N WAS ENTRUSTED BY THE QUEEN TO TAKE CARE OF THE AMBASSADOR."

"Y/n and the kid can stay, she is not allowed out." Your father growled and leaned closer to Sans.

"SHE IS AN ADULT, SHE CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL SHE WANTS TO DO." Sans stepped closer.

Your father went to push Sans away and Sans dodged while pulling you aside.

"Kids! I'm home!" You heard Grandma Kay walk in. "Come and greet me!" You relaxed and leaned against Sans as he leaned against the wall.

The short, grey-haired woman walked in with bags. "Y/n baby! Ooh, come to Grandma! And who is this handsome young fella?" She hugged you and wiggled her eyebrows at Sans, who turned bright red.

"Aww Grandma look, he's blushing. Isn't he the cutest?" You teased Sans and moved to stand in front of him.

"Come here young man," She held her arms out, "Give Grandma a hug."

Chara walked in time to see Sans hesitantly hugging Grandma Kay. He had a complete 'help me' look as they took a picture. You covered your face to keep from laughing.

"You must be married to my granddaughter Y/n here. I can just  _ tell _ ."

"M-MARRIED? OH NO MA'AM WE'RE JUST… WE'RE DATEMATES." Sans covered his face in his bandana.

"Datemates is their term for boyfriend or girlfriend." Chara supplied and you felt your face heat up.

"Oh! Well, invite me to the wedding dears. Come now, Grandma brought an extra gift for the child." You watched Grandma Kay pull a silk crimson-colored dress from her bag. "I went to a yard sale, bought it for two dollars and fixed it up for five. It's a hundred dollar dress."

You gasped and then paled as she thrust it into your hands and commanded you to change into it. So you went to the guest room and changed. You looked down at your legs, Woah there pal, maybe save it for later. That's a lot of leg for the dress to be coming just above the knee. The door flung open as Kay gasped. 

"Oh Mija, you look beautiful. Sans, was it? Come look!" Grandma Kay leaned closer and you desperately tried taking the dress off. You were embarrassed to be seen in-

"OH." Sans' eye lights disappeared as he stared at you. He walked up to you and tilted your face up. "YOU… YOU LOOK STUNNING." He leaned so close to you that you thought he was going to kiss you.

Then Grandma Kay squealed and you both back away, red covering both of you.

\---

Jetlag was a mistress, you grumbled as you climbed into your shared bed with Chara. Sans was sleeping on the floor. Finally after a minute of tossing and turning you relaxed and fell asleep.

Sometime during the night, you woke to see a bright red light coming from the floor. You grabbed your phone and held it like a weapon in front of you as you scooted to the end of the bed.

Sans was curled in a fetal position and he was quietly muttering to himself.

"Sans?" You whispered-yelled.

No response, so you lightly kicked him, and he replied with grabbing your leg and pulling you off the bed. You ended up in a straddling position with your face buried into his shoulder. 

"Shit." You cursed softly and sat up while feeling your nose. It was definitely bleeding.

Sans pulled your face back down and hesitated, his eyelights shrunk as you leaned closer. That's what you're supposed to do right? No, it was closing your eyes… maybe? His eye sockets fell shut as his cold, smooth teeth pressed against your lips. You really should've brushed up more on romance. 

You felt his hands press against your back as yours fell to rest by his skull, and to support you from falling, obviously. Sans slowly sat up and backed his skull away from you. "Oh Shit, I'm So Sorry I Was Supposed To Ask You For Your Permission Because You… I Was Supposed To Do It Romantically Like-"

You pressed your lips against his teeth and heard a soft sigh come from him. You then remembered how you were sitting and scrambled off of him to stand up, "Well uh this was fun, I'm so sorry." You rushed downstairs to clean your face up and then slipped outside. 

You didn't know what to do or where to go. You were in sweats and a baggy shirt, great. Sans appeared in front of you anxiously. "Y-Y/N WE NEED TO TALK…"

You walked past him.

"PLEASE YOU DUMBASS IT'S _IMPORTANT_!" He teleported in front of you again. So now you're a dumbass.

You turned around and began walking. "Y/N, PLEASE. FOR THE LOVE OF TORIEL PLEASE. JUST STOP WALKING." He summoned sharpened bones to build a wall around you. "L-LISTEN, I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. PLEASE. ALL I REMEMBER WAS HAVING A NI… DREAM, AND SUDDENLY WE WERE KISSING. WHICH BY THE WAY, TEN OUT OF TEN-" He stopped abruptly as your face fell into an angry glare.

Did he just rate your kissing? "Listen here Bone Boy. I don't know who you think you are to rate  _ my _ kissing," you watched his eye lights shrink and you sighed. He didn't need you yelling at him. "You want to know something? I love you and your dorkiness. You're a complete idiot sometimes and it just makes me fall in love more. What am I supposed to do about us? I mean, I'm out of a job, I'm stuck at a friend's house, and to top it all we're being hunted by a damn mafia gang. I'm useless! I have  _ nothing _ to offer you!

"But you wouldn't understand, you work a job that has a second job in it, you can go back at any time to your normal life. What makes me so special? The fact that our souls are compatible? You could be compatible with some other girl out there. What makes me any different?" You looked down at your socks.

"IT'S BECAUSE… WELL, IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE YOU. YES, I  _ COULD  _ BE COMPATIBLE WITH OTHERS, BUT I CHOOSE TO STAY WITH YOU. AND I'M WORKING HARD TO TAKE DOWN THE WONDER CLAN BECAUSE… YOU WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH?" He pushed the bones aside and they disappeared as he stepped closer to you. You watched quietly as he pulled something from his pocket and tossed it to you.

A key? Oh… oh no.

"I WANTED TO ASK YOU IF YOU WANTED TO MOVE IN WITH ME, WE COULD HAVE SEPARATE ROOMS IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT! I UM. I WANTED TO GET A CAT OR DOG, THEY'RE GOOD SUPPORT ANIMALS. BUT UM, I'M SORRY I WAS BEING TOO HASTY AND I KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE A JOB. BUT UH… I FIGURED THAT OUT TOO." He finally pulled you to him by your lower waist. "THE QUEEN COULD USE SOME EXTRA HELP WITH CHARA AND SHE'S WILLING TO PAY."

"Like a nanny?"

"SOMETHING LIKE THAT." Sans chuckled.

You nodded, "I think I can help with Chara." You've taken care of kids before, this shouldn't be any different.

You just smiled at him, you really do love him.

\---

You and Sans walked back and you brought up this "dating" thing.

"So… what does this mean for us?" You asked quietly.

"WELL, ONCE WE GET BACK HOME I'LL LET PAPYRUS KNOW THAT YOU ARE MY DATEMATE AND I'LL HAVE TO GIVE YOU A COLLAR." He said simply as if giving you a collar was normal.

"Excuse me?" You looked over and frowned.

"THE COLLAR WILL HAVE MY MAGIC ON IT AND IT WILL LET  _ EVERYONE _ KNOW THAT YOU ARE MY DATEMATE!" Once again the ends of his bandana waved with the magical wind. 

"Sans… um. Listen, I don't want to wear a collar. Please, Sans, I'm sorry-"

"MY DEAR! STOP IT! I DON'T MIND, I KNEW YOU WEREN'T GOING TO BE FOND IT SO I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING ELSE." You noticed Sanns began sweating. "I… THAT BANDANNA I GAVE YOU… HAD MY OFFENSIVE MAGIC ON IT…" He trailed off.

You took a deep breath, he  _ claimed  _ you before  _ asking _ ? Did he have a death wish? "Sans the skeleton, did you… do. Why?"

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE JUST FOR THE VISIT TO THE QUEEN, BUT YOU CONTINUED WEARING IT." Sans' eye lights shrunk down to pinpricks. "I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU BUT-"

You cut him off by slapping the back of his skull. "Now we're even."

Sans grabbed your hand, "WHEN I FIRST REALIZED YOU WERE MY SOULMATE, I WAS PISSED. I HATED HUMANS, EVEN CHARA. AND THEN YOU SHOWED ME THAT I WAS WRONG TO HATE HUMANS, AND I'M  _ NEVER _ WRONG," He smiled as you chuckled.

"Thanks, Sans. It means a lot." You walked up to the door and opened it softly, "I'll meet you back upstairs. I'm going to get some water and think for a minute."

Sans nodded and left you downstairs, you found the couch and flopped into it while sighing softly. 

"Bold move Y/n," You spun around and it was your father. "But you're not going back with them."

"What?" You backed up, fear coursing through your veins. 

“Ya’know I was shocked when your ‘date’ showed up. I recall you saying that, ‘life was already too crazy and that they should go back into the underground’.” 

You paled, it was true. You had a rough day and your mom called to check on you, and you said those things. “I-I…” You froze when Sans’ red eyelights cut through the darkness.

“MISTER, MAY I PLEASE SPEAK TO HER?” He didn't wait for a response before stepping closer and pulling you up, he teleported into the room and glared at you. “Was It True? What He Said? Do You Still Hate Us?” 

Something began thumping painfully against your chest. “N-No, I h-had a rough day that day… Sans please-”

“SHHhhh, You’re Stressing Yourself.” He placed his hand over your chest and you watched green light poke through the gloves. Whatever was thumping slowed down enough for you to relax. “I Believe You, Your Soul Was In Distress. Now Tell Me, Did Your Father Ever Hurt You?”

You paled and tried shaking your head, but something in you forced the truth out. “H-He did…”

Sans nodded before grabbing you and pulling you into a tight hug. “Thank You, But This Means You Can’t Be Alone In The House Now. I… I Trust Your Grandma, She Has The Kindest Soul I’ve Ever Seen And I’ve Seen A Lot.”

You snickered, “I wouldn’t doubt it.” 

Sans sat you back in bed and turned away, “Sleep Well, My Dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: Hello, I was the Captain of the Royal Guard. Nothing can surprise me.  
> Y/n: Hello.  
> Sans: *is surprised*  
> \---  
> Please let me know if I screwed up with Chara's pronouns!  
> \---  
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://the-dreamspiderdance.tumblr.com) please (if you want).  
> 


	9. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans finally admitted your feelings (like highschool kids) but now what? And what's going on with your father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW (Trigger Warning): Mentions of abuse.
> 
> If you want to skip it look for the: *******
> 
> Also, read the end note, I have a question to ask y'all.

You loved sleeping, one could say you could do it with your eyes closed. You were relishing the time you got to sleep until you started this ‘job’. Sans was an early riser, and ever since he started his job again you had been getting lonely, so you were happy that you now had _something_ to do. Job searching was impossible since the whole “mafia being out to get you thing”.

"Y/N! CHARA! WAKE YOUR BUTTS UP!" Cold water was thrown on you and you began cursing softly.

"What the fuu-” You covered your mouth and glanced over at Chara who was angrily growling.

Sans pulled you out of bed and down to the kitchen, "I Bought Waffle Mix From The Store And Made Waffles. Good Thing This Place Has A Twenty-Four Hour Walmart. Even If Some Don’t Deserve It, Everyone Can Have Waffles." He was referring to your dad.

You were still grumbling until he pushed a cup in your hand, coffee. He _is_ boyfriend material for sure. “Sans I-”

He kissed you softly and pulled away quickly, “What Is The Term…? Ah, Boyfriend Privileges. Maybe I Can Change It To Datemate Privileges...” He added thoughtfully.

Chara poked their head in and giggled, "Your mom wishes to know if she could come to the kitchen and make coffee."

Sans looked at you for approval and you nodded, you were less wary of your mom now. Your mom walked in and smiled at you before rummaging for mugs. Sans stopped her and handed her a cup of coffee and a plate. 

“Y/n, he’s a keeper.” Your mom winked as she left the room.

Sans distracted you by handing you an empty plate and barking out orders. You and Chara (with the help of Temmie) scrambled to obey him. Grandma Kay walked in and gasped in delight, "Aw, _Mija_ you made breakfast with your boyfriend!" 

You heard Sans chuckle softly as Chara giggled beside him. Someone cleared their throat and you stiffened. You _did not_ want to deal with this. Sans turned and stiffened as you slowly backed up. Your dad was standing there. "Y/n, can I see you in the living room for a moment-"

“ACTUALLY SHE’S HELPING ME.” Sans butted in and stood in front of you.

“Well her mother and I need to talk to her-” Your father grabbed your arm and Sans yanked you away from him while growling softly.

“CHARA, GO WITH Y/N AND GRAB THE OTHER LIST OF ITEMS WE NEED FROM THE STORE. IF YOU WANT TO MISSUS KAY, YOU’RE MORE THAN WELCOME TO COME WITH US.” Sans ignored your father completely and continued to just stare politely at your grandmother.

“Skeleton I-”

“YOUR DAUGHTER IS UNABLE TO SPEAK WITH YOU AT THE MOMENT, PLEASE COME BACK SOON.” Sans continued to move you away from your father. 

In all honesty, it was getting ridiculous, but neither male was backing down. Until your mother stepped in and quietly told your father to stop. Once she did, Sans sent you upstairs to get ready. You put on the plainest clothes and then headed down the stairs. You were stopped by none other than your father.

************************

"I'm through being nice with you Y/n. You're staying home, you pathetic piece of _shit_. I told your mother to beg you to stay, and she didn't." He grabbed your shoulders and pushed you against the wall, then you were pushed up the stairs.

Your mind went blank as you stared down at the jacket you were wearing, you barely felt the slap in your face as your father tugged you into his room. What you did feel was a huge wave of rage, but it wasn’t your own. Then panic rose until your senses were blocked, you were trapped. Your ears began ringing as you dropped to your knees.

"Dad please!" A familiar voice cut through the ringing.

A much younger you was screaming in the dark of the hall closet in your own apartment… this… this wasn’t right.

You were _terrified_. 

"I'M SORRY! I'LL FIX IT PLEASE…" Three seconds later and then younger you screamed out, "I HATE YOU!"

Your closet was yanked open and you were tugged out by your hair, "What the hell did you just say?" This wasn’t right, you don’t remember this ever happening.

Regret settled in your stomach. "N-Nothing! I said nothing! Please! Please-"

You covered your ears like a child to block out the loud noises. What was happening, why now?

You heard voices, but they sounded so far away, your vision came back but blurry at first. Sans? He sounded furious. “DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HER, YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON HER.”

You whimpered as Sans held you against him. “WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? DO YOU JUST LIKE HURTING HER FOR FUN? DOES IT BRING YOU JOY? YOU BETTER-”

“Sans…” you were barely able to form words.

"DEAR, LOOK AT ME." You felt yourself being shaken, but it was too exhausting to respond so you nodded.

  
  


**********************

  
  


Grandma Kay was holding Chara back as your mother watched in fear. 

"Sans?" You whispered again to make sure it was real, Sans snorted and then began slowly backing up. He made sure your mom and Grandma Kay were out before slamming the door. 

“WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO ABOUT… _THAT_.” He glanced at your mother.

She shook her head and just stared at you, “Y/n, a-are you okay?”

You felt bad for her, why though? She didn’t do shit to help _you_. With that thought aside you asked Sans to set you down, and he did so reluctantly.

“I’m sorry I ignored the signs.” Your mom whispered softly before breaking down into sobs.

Grandma Kay was comforting your mother as Chara signed something to Sans. Sans growled and stomped off while muttering. He returned with your jacket and shoes. “WILL YOU LADIES AND CHILD… AND TEMMIE, COME WITH ME TO THE STORE-” He insisted, and begin nudging everyone to the stairs. “GOOD! LET’S GET READY.”

Your mother looked shocked for a moment but slipped on her shoes, Grandma Kay was shaking her head as she flashed another angry look at the door.

You pulled Sans aside and then quietly asked, “How did you know I was in trouble?”

Sans looked slightly embarrassed, “I Could Feel Your Emotions…” You opened your open to ask how and he spoke again, “So Uh Our SOULs Have Been Forming A Uh… Bond. And That Bond Means Several Things, One Of Those Things Meaning That We Can Feel Each Other’s Emotions.”

So that explains the rage you felt. “Oh.” You said, “I-Is there a way we can stop feeling each other’s emotions?”

Sans shrugged and looked down, “Do You Want Our SOULs To Stop Forming A Bond?”

You shook you quickly, “No! I was just saying because… ah, this is going to sound bad no matter how I say it-” You were feeling guilty.

Sans straightened and then flashed you a cheeky smile, “So What You’re Saying Is I Won’t Under _Sans_ It?”

You snorted and pushed him away. “That was awful Sans,” You began heading downstairs. “I wouldn’t trust stairs if I were you.”

Sans chuckled, “WHY?”

“Because they’re always _up_ to something.” You giggled.

“I’M ALWAYS _DOWN_ FOR PUNS, BUT THAT WAS _LOW_.” Sans elbowed you softly as he slid by you on the stairs.

“Maybe I just need to _step up_ my game.”

“I ALREADY USED UP IN A PUN, NOW THAT’S JUST STEALING.”

“It’s not stealing, it’s a free country.” You augured.

“I- Y/N I HATE YOUR PUNS.” He smirked as you placed a hand over your heart.

“You… you hate my puns?” You fell over and stared up at his unamused face, “Not doing it for you?”

“GET YOUR ASS UP.” He smiled and tugged you up and then placed a skelly kiss on your forehead.

\---

Even though a few monsters lived out here, your group got quite a few stares. Your mother chose the mall, and you knew it was to stall for time. Someone came up behind you screaming. You were pulled into a hug as the person cried, “Guess who!”

Sans watched this happen with a guarded look. So you gave him a reassuring smile and then turned around, “Hi Auntie.”

Your uncle and their son followed, “Where’s your beautiful Mama?” Your aunt grinned.

You gestured with your head to your mother who was standing behind Sans.

“Y/n… is that the monster ambassador?” Your aunt paled.

“Yeah,” You rubbed the back of your head and chuckled.

Your little cousin waved shyly to Chara and Chara waved back. Sans shook your uncle’s hand and looked over at you. You gave him thumbs up as your mom and Grandma Kay laughed.

\---

Sans wasn’t sure how to react to your uncle, he looked way too similar to your father. They must be brothers, he didn’t like it. 

“Ah, you’re dating my niece, huh?” Your uncle chuckled and stepped away from the crowd, “She’s a fighter- I’m sure she’s told you about her brother?”

Sans shook his skull, you haven’t said much about your siblings. “SHE HASN’T TALKED ABOUT HER SIBLINGS MUCH.”

“Er- that’s not really my story to tell…” Your uncle looked over to where you were standing awkwardly and talking to your aunt. “But, uh… I doubt she’d ever talk it.”

“I UNDERSTAND, SHE’LL TELL ME IN HER OWN TIME.” Sans gave your uncle a nod before going to stand next to Missus Kay.

He ignored the anxiety that built up in his SOUL, he kept telling himself that it was your anxiety and not his, after a. He really needed to teach you how to suppress your emotions-

“Sans?” You tilted your head to the side and frowned.

Oh Toriel, you were adorable. He immediately pushed that thought away.

“S-SORRY I WAS… I WAS THINK OF NEW PUNS.” Great cover. He smirked, “ONE TIME I ENTERED A CONTEST FOR THE FUNNIEST JOKES, SO I ENTERED TEN PUNS.”

“Did you win?” You looked slightly confused.

“NO PUN IN TEN DID.” Sans began laughing.

He heard several groans, but your laughter stuck out the most. Then he began thinking about Papyrus… gee as much as he didn’t want to admit it he missed his little brother.

“No pun intended-” You giggled and then smiled softly, “I wish I thought of it, but you’ve thought of _the mall_.”

He laughed and lightly pushed you, stars you were adorable. He shook his skull lightly, “ARE WE GOING TO GO SHOPPING OR ARE WE JUST GOING TO SIT HERE?”

“Impatient one isn’t he?” Your aunt giggled, your mother nodded in agreement.

Sans rolled his eyes. _He_ wasn’t impatient _they_ were. You, Chara, and your cousin took off running across the mall leaving Sans with the other adults.

“It’s alright Honey, we’ll catch up to them.” Missus Kay took his hand and they followed you and the younger kids.

Sans was slightly surprised to see you standing in a bookstore, you didn’t seem like the type to read. You were handing Chara three books while your cousin ran up with two more. “This is probably going to cost an arm and a leg.”

Sans walked in and handed you his credit card, he had more than enough to take care of her. When you began refusing his card he frowned, “TAKE THE DA- ER DANG CARD WOMAN.”

You stuck your tongue out at him and then took it, “Fine, maybe I’ll just buy the whole store!” He loved it when you got feisty-

He pushed that thought away, “PLEASE DON’T, YOU’D HAVE NOWHERE TO PUT THE BOOKS.” Sans smiled.

You snorted and then covered the books, “Fine, fine. I won’t, for Indie’s sake.” Your phone began buzzing and you all but threw the books at Chara. “Be right back, this is important.”

Sans snorted and then took the books from Chara. Sans overheard you cry out, “He doesn’t have a birthday? Oh. My. Lord. We’re throwing him a party when I get back- don’t you laugh at me you tall asshole. I’ll go to the airport now and I’ll kick your _plain_ skeleton butt.”

Sans groaned and then turned to Chara who was speaking to your cousin, “Wanna go explore Andy?”

Andy, so that was his name, “CHARA, DON’T YOU GO RUNNING OFF.”

With that, he gave you one last look and sent you a text letting you know they were leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation: You get pulled into an unwelcomed (memory?) and then Sans saves you.
> 
> \---  
> Hey y'all, we're hitting the middle here. Which means I want to do a special chapter! It can be anything (not smut). Like a Q&A, a peek into another universe, or any shenanigans you would like to see. 
> 
> \---  
> If you have any questions leave a comment or message me on [Tumblr.](https://the-dreamspiderdance.tumblr.com)


	10. Coming Clean, Thanksgiving, and Thanksgoing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comes clean on some things and then chaos unfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this Chapter because I didn't like how it was before.

Once you guys returned to the house (with more clothes and groceries), you and Chara went upstairs to put the new clothes away. Sans was standing in the doorway with a faraway look on his skull. After glancing at his phone once again, he sighed. "CHARA, RUN DOWNSTAIRS AND CHECK ON MISSUS KAY. YOU CAN PLAY WITH Y/N'S COUSIN TOO."

Chara grumbled and left with Temmie in tow, leaving you and Sans alone.

You stopped and looked up at the skeleton, “Sans, is everything alright?”

Sans stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up, “MY DEAR, I HAVEN’T TOLD YOU A LOT ABOUT ME.”

“E-Excuse me?” You were confused.

“There Are Two Main Things I Need To Tell You…” 

You nodded and waited, “It’s okay Sans, take your time.”

He gave you a weak smile before speaking, “My Name Used To Be, Letter-press… For A Girl.”

You nodded and then smiled, “You were born a girl?”

He nodded, “I Wasn’t Born Like Papyrus, Or Most Kids For That Matter. I was… made.” he sounded unsure as he continued, “My Mother, Who Was A Scientist, Was Working On A Very Important Project. Which Lead To Her Creating Me.”

“Huh…” 

“Of Course, My Mother Kept Me Away From The Fighting Outside. Even Then I Began To Feel Like… Like Something Was Wrong. That Was When I Told My Mother That I Was More Comfortable As A Male. My Mother Was Confused As To Why I Wanted To Be A Male But She Didn’t Argue. She Brought Me New Clothes And Treated Me Like A Male.”

“So she was accepting?”

"Oh Yes, She Said It Didn’t Matter What Gender I Was. Just As Long As I Was Happy. And I Was… Until She Brought In The Skeleton That Would Soon Be Papyrus’ Father. My Mother Was Smart… But She Was Stupid With Who She Loved. The Dumbass Would Call Me By My Male Pronouns Around My Mother, But Would Refer To Me As A Girl When She Wasn’t Around.” Sans’ look fell, “There Was... An Accident At The Lab. My Mother, She… She Disappeared… well _died_. And… Papyrus' Father, Something Happened And It's Like He Never Met My Mother… He Doesn't Remember Papyrus… But As You Know, I Raised My Brother By Myself And He Turned Out Great!" 

You hugged Sans and he groaned, “DO NOT GIVE ME A SYMPATHY HUG.”

You giggled and pulled away, “Fine.”

“ONE MORE THING… SOIHAVETHISCOUSINFROMMYMOTHERSSIDEANDSHEANDHEROLDERBROTHERARECOMINGTOVISITMENEXTWEEK.”

You blinked as you tried to comprehend what he said, “I’m sorry what?”

“MY COUSINS ARE COMING TO VISIT ME… NEXT WEEK.” Sans looked everywhere but at you.

“I can get a hotel-” 

“NO! YOU CAN STAY, THEY WON’T BOTHER YOU.” Sans grinned.

You spoke for a second longer before leaving and heading downstairs to help decorate. You, Chara, and Andy helped your mother and aunt fix up the house before tomorrow. After that, you took Chara and Andy out to the park. You tied the bandana Sans gave you around your neck and leaned against a tree. Sans was off making calls so you left him at a bench while going to spend time with your cousin ~~part of you couldn’t help but feel jealous that he was able to make it while… while _your_ brother couldn't.~~

Chara threw a handful of leaves at you and you laughed and chased them. Andy snuck up on you and threw some leaves at your face. This went on until Sans appeared in front of Chara, dumping leaves in their hair. 

“AMBUSH!” Andy screamed and ran off. 

Chara shrieked as they followed Andy. You looked over at Sans who was laughing, “Someone’s in a good mood.”

Sans grinned at you before putting a leaf in your hair, “YUP. I DECIDED TO _LEAF_ THE BORING CONVERSATION FOR ANOTHER TIME. AFTER _FALL_ IT’S SUCH A NICE DAY, IT _WOOD_ BE SHAME TO WASTE IT.”

You laughed at his puns, “The _tree_ of us are very happy you joined.”

The sun had gone down by the time the four of you started the walk home. Sans grabbed your hand and gave you a genuine smile.

You felt happy, happier than you've felt in a while. Your mood only slightly dipped once your father announced that he was leaving your mother.

Sans personally saw your father out and muttered, "Good Riddance." Once he returned inside.

\---

Instead of going to bed, you sat in the living room. You weren't sure exactly why you felt so upset about this… finally things were going your way, like a high school movie. Which meant you had to be happy, _right_?

Sans came out and sat next to you wordlessly. A few seconds later you found that he had passed out. You smiled and rested your head against his skull. After a moment you closed your eyes and went to sleep.

At least… you thought.

_You woke up in a white forest blanketed in snow… except… it seemed dark. Like there was no sun. You stood up, brushed the snow off you, and began walking._

_You had no idea where you were headed, but you knew that if you didn't find civilization soon, you'd freeze. As you walked you began to wonder how you got here, why you were here, and… where was Sans._

_You heard footsteps behind you and you spun around… and looked up._

_"hey human, don't you know how to greet a buddy?" The skeleton looked like Papyrus… but wasn't Papyrus. This Papyrus was dressed in a long light orange jacket that went down past his waist. The jacket was lined in black fur and this Papyrus was wearing a black turtleneck instead._

_"my name's papyrus, and actually i was on watch… so… **how the hell did you get past me**?" He grabbed your shoulders and you gasped. "my sister's gonna be pretty happy when she finds you. it means we can finally get out of here."_

_You yanked out of his grasp and began running faster than you ever have before. You heard this Papyrus screaming at you, then suddenly you were stopped dead in your tracks as the familiar feeling of blue magic caught you._

_"HI HUMAN." A female skeleton stepped in front of you. Her outfit looked similar to Sans in his royal guard outfit but with a purple skirt and instead of a red bandana, she wore a purple one. She stepped closer and you caught a better view of her eyelights, they were purple too. She frowned, "HUH, YOU LOOK LIKE A VERY STURDY HUMAN… WHO HAS A STARING PROBLEM. HOW DID YOU END UP DOWN HERE?" She dropped you as you shrugged._

_You were freezing at this point. "I-"_

_The skeleton's skull shot up and then she grabbed you. You opened your mouth to ask what was going on when suddenly-_

You woke up to a warm plate on your face, you groaned as you started to feel warm once more. "GOOD MORNING SLEEPY ONE, I HAVE MADE BREAKFAST FOR YOU AND YOUR FAMILY. I AM NOT SURE WHAT YOUR MOTHER LIKES IN HER COFFEE- BUT I MADE YOURS. OH! MISSUS KAY MENTIONED SOME SORT OF PARADE. I HAVE HEARD ABOUT IT BEFORE BUT I'M GOING TO WATCH IT."

You lifted the plate off your face to see Sans limp to the kitchen. You shot up and stopped him with a hug, "Thank you for breakfast, come sit down to watch the parade. I'll get Chara and Andy." You didn't acknowledge his limp and you made a mental note to tell your mother not to let him work. Your dream troubled you but you shrugged it off as you helped Sans.

Sans sat down as you gathered the plates. First stop, your room where Andy and Chara were sound asleep. "Happy Thanksgiving!" You announced and shook them awake. "Go downstairs."

You knocked on your grandmother's door before heading into my mother's room. She was up already and on the phone. She mouthed a 'thank you’ and you left the room. 

Later, your Aunt and Uncle came back over and the baking began. Your sister arrived with Gertrude and Jackson hot on her heels. 

Sans stood up to make himself scarce when Gertrude screamed, "A skeleton!"

Your sister eyed Sans before shrugging, "Eh he's kinda short."

Sans gave her an unimpressed look as Grandma Kay made her way over to your sister. "He's Y/n's boyfriend."

"She never mentioned a partner." Your sister glanced at you.

You shrugged, "His name is Sans and he speaks."

"I AM NOT MUTE," Sans confirmed.

After Gertrude and her husband were introduced to Sans, you went out to the store with your sister. Sans was brought along, much to your dismay.

"I KNOW MY LIMITS," Sans said as he sat in the backseat of your sister's car.

"So how did you two meet?"

You paled slightly and turned back to Sans who was already speaking.

"SO THEN I RESCUED THE FAIR MAIDEN FROM THE POSSIBLE MUGGERS. AND THEN SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH MY GOOD LOOKS. AFTER ALL, WHO COULDN'T HELP BUT FALL FOR ME." Sans smirked at you.

Your sister glanced over, "Huh, I doubt my sibling would ever fall for someone like that. But people change I guess." She stared straight at you as she spoke.

You rolled your eyes and looked away, _you_ weren't the one who changed. The three of you (to your dismay) went into the store. After gathering your items you headed back with the new ingredients.

You sat with Sans in chairs across from Gertrude and her husband. Gertrude looked at you, "Um, so where did you two meet."

Gertrude looked like a Karen, complete with blonde Karen hair. Her husband looked like the plainest man on earth… they were a match made in hell.

Sans once again spoke for you, "I WAS PLACING A BOMB IN HER ROOM WHEN I MET HER. I DON'T KNOW IF HER MOTHER TOLD YOU BUT I AM ACTUALLY PART OF A CULT AND A GANG."

You choked as Gertrude stood up looking horrified. Your mother, who had heard the whole exchange, just covered her mouth as she laughed. She turned to your mother and all but screeched, "You let your child have this kind of company? He's… he's… _he's a monste_ r."

"He's a skeleton Ger, don't be racist." Your sister snapped as she slipped back into the kitchen.

After that, everyone treated Sans and Chara like they were actually part of the family. Once your mother announced that dinner would be ready, you scrambled up the stairs and threw on a dark grey button-up shirt. You tied the red bandana around your neck and then headed downstairs.

Sans (who was already in a nice shirt and jeans) frowned at your outfit, "YOU MISSED A BUTTON. CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'RE JUST LIKE PAPYRUS AND HE DOESN'T WEAR ANYTHING BUT TURTLENECKS."

You snorted as he smoothed your outfit down and redid the buttons. "DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T LOOK AT ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR YOUR MISTAKE."

You laughed once more as he backed away and allowed you to go out into the kitchen and help with putting the food on the table.

After everyone sat around the table, your sister got up and grinned, "Before we start the whole 'What I'm thankful for’ crap, I want to just say that I am just grateful that the trash took itself out." 

This sparked everyone saying what they were thankful for. Once it got to Sans, he paused before sighing, "I Am Thankful That My Brother And I Are Safe Here On The Surface And I Am Going To Experience This Weird Tradition That You Humans Celebrate." 

"Holiday," Grandma Kay corrected him.

Your mom reached over and patted Sans' hand before settling back down, "We're very happy you're here."

"Well, I'm thankful that…" You paused and looked around, "that I get to watch Sans eat his first turkey."

"Why Did I Even Think You Were Going To Say Something Else." Sans groaned.

\---

After dinner, you slipped out and went for a walk. You were… you were still troubled about what happened in your dream. It felt too real for it to just be 'a dream', but you felt too silly to talk about it.

So you walked without any real destination. It was actually kind of pathetic. You spun around as the prickly feeling of someone watching you crept up the back of your neck. No one was there.

You crossed the street and began to quickly walk back while pulling out your phone. Then, the unmistakable sound of another pair of footsteps sent you running. You were still too far from the house and it was already dark. You sped up as you called Sans.

It rang once before he picked up, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I-" You looked around before spotting the park, "the park! Quickly please." You shrieked as you felt yourself falling. You covered your face as you hit the ground hard.

You heard the footsteps stop and disappear as someone ran up from the other way, "DID YOU BREAK ANYTHING? OH SHIT, YOU'RE BLEEDING." You look up at Sans who had just teleported the both of you into the living room where you were fussed over and questioned a million times.

Gertrude, her husband, and your sister had to leave. Your sister had to drive back home to let her roommate in and Gertrude took that opportunity to say goodbye as well.

Your uncle and Andy left while your aunt was going to stay with your mother for a few days to get adjusted. This meant this was your last night here…

You sat in the room with Sans while Chara stayed downstairs to sneak more pie with Grandma Kay.

"Sans… you said you had a cousin right?" You asked softly.

He sat up from his bed on the floor, "I HAVE TWO COUSINS."

"Does-" You stopped, "Does one of them have purple eyelights?"

Sans frowned further, "HOW DID YOU KNOW THIS?"

You explained the dream you had and he looked relieved. He then just said it was because your souls were connected. Not a helpful response, but it shed some light on the situation.

"TOMORROW ONCE WE GET INTO TOWN, I'LL TAKE YOU TO SEE HER EARLY… SHE'S UM… SHE'S STAYING IN A SEPARATE CITY FOR WORK REASONS. SHE ACTUALLY LIVES HERE… BUT HAS BEEN AWAY FOR A WHILE."

You nodded and silently curled up, already anxious about meeting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: OKAY SO I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS AS LEAST AWKWARD AS POSSIBLE.  
> Also Sans: *makes it awkward as hell*  
> Reader: *face palm*  
> \---  
> Sans, king of Sass.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please go follow my [Tumblr](https://the-dreamspiderdance.tumblr.com) I swear I'm slightly active on there.

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes, what endnotes?
> 
> Take a look at my [Tumblr.](https://the-dreamspiderdance.tumblr.com)


End file.
